Uri Umma
by Dyororooo
Summary: Kim Joon Myeon jatuh cinta pada seorang pekerja seks disebuah gay bar. Dia pun membeli namja itu dan menjadikannya sebagai istrinya sekaligus pengganti umma bagi Kim JongIn, putra tunggal Joon Myeon. Namun JongIn tidak terima dan menentang keras keberadaan Kyung Soo-namja yang menjadi umma barunya- dan berusaha menyingkirkannya. KaiSoo slight!SuDO Yaoi!Warning inside! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"**Uri Umma"**

Author : Do Sung Gyeol

Main Pair : KaiSoo/KaiDO, SuDO (SuhoxD.O)

Rate : M for all :3

Genre : Romance, Angst

Warning : THERE'S NO GENDERSWITCH HERE! So it's full of YAOI alias BoyXBoy, gajeness, fail, acak-acakan, OOC, BDSM, mature content, kekerasan, dll.

**Chara belongs to GOD, story belongs to me**

Part 1

******::UmmaSaranghae::**

Tengah malam, waktu dimana sebagian orang dipergunakan untuk tidur, namun tidak oleh orang-orang yang memang sedang butuh kepuasan diri dan batin. Orang-orang yang rata-rata adalah pemegang jabatan tinggi sampai yang bisa dibilang jabatan yang paling rendah, mereka semua bisa saja berkumpul menjadi satu pada malam hari.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti dan mengambil tempat untuk parkir disebuah tempat hiburan malam yang menamainya dengan 'Adam Bar'. Dari mobil itu keluar seorang namja berparas tampan dan berkulit putih dengan setelan jas mewah. Kemudian namja yang diketahui pasti seorang yang penting dan kaya raya itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bar diikuti dengan dua orang berbadan besar dibelakangnya.

Seperti yang dibilang dari namanya, di bar itu sama sekali tidak ada yeoja alias memang bar itu sengaja dikhususkan untuk kaum gay. Seolah tidak terganggu oleh pemandangan yang berada dihadapannya, namja tadi melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan.

Diruangan itu terdapat seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang namja mungil sedang duduk disampingnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mengetahui tamunya sudah datang, pria paruh baya itu menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk.

"Kim Joon Myeon-ssi, direktur sekaligus pemilik dari sebuah perusahaan sukses dan terkenal di Korea, bercerai dengan istrinya setahun lalu dan mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya yah... cukup matang. Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lakukan ini tidak akan menjatuhkan posisimu dan perusahaanmu?" tanya pria paruh baya itu pada namja tadi.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku mencintainya melebihi istriku. Dan aku tidak akan menyesali apa yang aku lakukan kali ini" jawab namja yang bernama Joon Myeon tadi sambil menoleh pada seorang namja mungil yang duduk disamping pria paruh baya itu.

Pria paruh baya itu menyunggingkan seringaiannya dan dibalas seringaian kembali oleh Joon Myeon.

Dua pria besar dibelakang Joon Myeon tadi kemudian meletakkan sebuah koper besar dan membukanya. Sontak pria paruh baya didepannya dan namja mungil itu membelalakan mata mereka.

"Jujur saja Joon Myeon-ssi, ini terlalu banyak, bahkan melebihi harga yang kita sepakati"

"Anggap saja itu suatu kemurahan hatiku"

"Kau benar-benar menginginkannya?"

Joon Myeon kembali melirik namja mungil dihadapannya, "Sangat".

"Deal"

Setelah mereka berdua berjabat tangan, pria paruh baya itu mempersilahkan Joon Myeon untuk membawa namja mungil itu bersamanya. Dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian, Joon Myeon menggenggam tangan namja mungil itu dan menuntunnya pergi.

Senyum puas terlukis diwajah Joon Myeon ketika berhasil membawa namja mungil itu dari bar. Sesampainya ditempat parkir, ia mempersilahkan namja mungil tadi masuk dan duduk disebelahnya.

Mata mereka berdua bertemu, dan seketika Joon Myeon langsung memeluk erat namja mungil itu.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa memilikimu sekarang" gumam Joon Myeon.

Namja mungil itu hanya membalas pelukan Joon Myeon dan matanya mulai menitikkan air mata.

Mendengar namja didekapannya menangis, Joon Myeon melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Gwenchana, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku berjanji"

Namja mungil itu tetap menangis, matanya yang sayu menatap Joon Myeon lekat-lekat. Joon Myeon tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir namja mungil itu.

"Kau berbeda chagiya, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, percaya padaku, arra?"

Namja mungil itu mengangguk lalu mengalungkan lengannya dileher Joon Myeon dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman panas. Bibir mereka berdua terus memagut satu sama lain sampai akhirnya lidah Joon Myeon berusaha untuk masuk kedalam mulut namja mungil itu dan menguasai setiap inchinya.

Mulai kehabisan nafasnya, namja mungil itu mendorong tubuh Joon Myeon dan berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun Joon Myeon tidak akan melepasnya begitu saja, mulutnya kini mulai menjamah leher namja mungil itu dan memberikannya beberapa kiss mark.

Tangan namja mungil itu meraih kepala Joon Myeon dan menekannya agar Joon Myeon semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Joon Myeon mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah namja dihadapannya. Wajah namja itu memerah, dan nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, sungguh pemandangan yang menggoda bagi Joon Myeon untuk kembali melampiaskan nafsunya.

Tiba-tiba, handphonenya berbunyi. Joon Myeon mendecak kesal lalu meraih handphone di saku celananya.

"Yeoboseyo? Ne, appa akan pulang sebentar lagi"

"Tentunya dengan membawa kejutan untukmu"

Joon Myeon mengakhiri telfonnya lalu menoleh ke arah namja mungil disampingnya.

"Kita berangkat"

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

"Kajja"

Sesampainya dirumah, Joon Myeon kembali menggenggam tangan namja mungil itu dan menuntunnya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Appa pulang"

Dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya, Joon Myeon menarik namja mungil itu untuk mengikutinya ke sebuah kamar dilantai dua rumahnya.

TOK TOK

"Jong In, buka pintunya dan lihat kejutannya"

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kim Jong In, anak semata wayang Joon Myeon.

JongIn menoleh kearah appanya malas lalu beralih menatap namja disebelah appanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Siapa dia?" tanya JongIn dingin

Joon Myeon tersenyum dan merangkul namja itu, "Dia umma barumu, namanya Do Kyung Soo"

Dan JongIn seketika melangkahkan kakinya kembali kedalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya di hadapan Joon Myeon dan namja bernama Kyung Soo itu.

Kyung Soo menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar dan hampir menangis. Namun Joon Myeon segera menenangkannya.

"Gwenchana chagiya, jeomal mianhae atas sikap JongIn tadi, dia hanya belum siap"

Kyung Soo memeluk tubuh Joon Myeon, berusaha meluapkan kesedihannya. Joon Myeon mengusap puncak kepala Kyung Soo lembut dan menciumnya.

"Pergilah ke kamarku dan ganti pakaian, aku akan mencoba bicara pada JongIn"

Kyung Soo mengangguk mengerti lalu pergi ke kamar Joon Myeon di lantai satu. Setelah memastikan Kyung Soo pergi, Joon Myeon pun masuk ke kamar JongIn.

"Jong In"

"Ada apa lagi?"

Joon Myeon mendekati JongIn yang sedang fokus dengan PSnya, berusaha berbicara lembut dengan putranya itu.

"Bisa dengarkan appa sebentar?"

JongIn tetap fokus pada PSnya dan tidak membalas pertanyaan appanya. Hingga Joon Myeon kesal dan mencabut sambungan PS itu. Jong In menoleh dengan wajah masam, memberikan appanya itu sebuah tatapan yang sangat tajam dan dingin.

"Apa yang appa lakukan?"

"Appa hanya meminta kau mendengarkan appa sebentar!"

JongIn mendesah berat lalu melemparkan _stick _PSnya sembarang.

"Jong In, appa tahu kau masih kesal dengan perceraian appa dan umma-mu dulu, tapi appa mencintainya, appa sangat mencintai Kyung Soo dan appa yakin Kyung Soo bisa merawatmu seperti layaknya umma-mu dulu"

"Appa mencintai namja jalang itu? Appa lebih memilih bercerai dengan umma demi namja yang selama ini bekerja sebagai pekerja seks itu? Namja kotor yang menjual tubuhnya kepada pejabat-pejabat kaya dan penyuka sesama jenis itu? DAN APPA BANGGA KARENA APPA ADALAH SALAH SATU DARI ORANG YANG TIDUR DENGANNYA?"

PLAK

"JAGA MULUTMU KIM JONG IN!" bentak Joon Myeon

"Aish... Appa sudah memutuskan sendiri keputusan appa, dan kau, mau tidak mau kau harus ikut aturan appa karena umma-mu sendiri sudah tidak mau lagi merawatmu! Lebih baik sekarang kau cepat tidur atau appa akan merampas semua game-mu!"

Joon Myeon kemudian pergi dari kamar JongIn, sedikit rasa menyesal ada didalam hati Joon Myeon karena telah membentaknya. Kadang Joon Myeon mengerti, JongIn putranya pasti masih merasa kesal dan tidak terima dengan perceraiannya setahun lalu.

"Joon Myeon-ssi, gwenchana?" tanya Kyung Soo ketika melihat Joon Myeon masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Joon Myeon tersenyum lalu duduk disamping Kyung Soo, "Gwenchana chagi" katanya sambil membelai pipi Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo tersenyum tipis, dia memejamkan matanya ketika Joon Myeon mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir Kyung Soo. Lembut.

Tangan Kyung Soo membelai dada Joon Myeon yang masih mengenakan jas dan kemeja itu. Kemudian, dibukanya satu persatu kancing kemeja Joon Myeon dengan dibantu tangan Joon Myeon setelah ia melepas ciumannya.

Setelah terlepas, Joon Myeon melempar jas dan kemejanya sembarang kemudian dia kembali menyambar bibir Kyung Soo penuh nafsu bukan ciuman lembut seperti yang tadi ia berikan. Kyung Soo meraih kepala Joon Myeon menekannya agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Joon Myeon menjilat bibir Kyung Soo dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya agar Kyung Soo membuka mulutnya. Mengerti, Kyung Soo kemudian membuka mulutnya dan langsung saja lidah Joon Myeon masuk dan mengajak lidah Kyung Soo untuk bertarung.

Lidah mereka berdua saling bertautan, tidak peduli dengan suara decakan dari mulut mereka dan saliva yang tercampur mengalir dari celah mulut mereka.

Kyung Soo mengelus punggung Joon Myeon penuh sensual sambil menikmati lidah Joon Myeon yang mulai menguasai mulutnya. Dan setelah beberapa menit mereka melakukan ciuman panas mereka, mereka pun melepaskan tautan mereka untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Kyung Soo kemudian mendorong tubuh Joon Myeon hingga posisinya telentang lalu ia mulai menciumi tubuh Joon Myeon dan menjilat setiap daerahnya.

"Nggh…"

Joon Myeon sesekali mendesah mendapat perlakuan dari Kyung Soo. Dia kemudian meraih piyama tipis yang Kyung Soo pakai lalu merobeknya. Tangannya kemudian memelintir nipple Kyung Soo dan membuat Kyung Soo mendesah dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Khh… ngghh… J- Joon Myeon-ssihh…"

Joon Myeon kemudian bangun dari posisinya lalu meraih kepala Kyung Soo, membawa Kyung Soo kedalam dekapannya sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kyung Soo.

"You're so wild tonight, you make me crazy chagiya"

"Nggh… Joon Myeon-ssi, jangan menggodaku"

Joon Myeon menyeringai kemudian ia mulai menjamah leher jenjang Kyung Soo, membuat beberapa tanda merah disana. Meskipun Joon Myeon tahu, banyak pria yang pernah membuatnya disana tapi kali ini lain. Kyung Soo miliknya seutuhnya sekarang. Tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhnya lagi karena sekarang Joon Myeon telah mengklaim Kyung Soo sebagai istrinya.

Lidah Joon Myeon kemudian turun hingga menyusuri pusar Kyung Soo dan bergerak mengililinginya. Lalu Joon Myeon menggigitnya gemas dan membuat Kyung Soo kembali memekik kesakitan.

"Akh… Appo…"

Joon Myeon mulai nakal, tangannya menyusup kebalik celana Kyung Soo lalu mengelus sesuatu disana.

"Aaah… Joon Myeon-ssi"

Joon Myeon tidak menghiraukan lenguhan Kyung Soo dan langsung saja ia membawa Kyung Soo kembali dalam sesi ciuman panasnya.

Namun kali ini Kyung Soo sedikit tidak fokus karena Joon Myeon terus mengelus kejantanannya dibalik celana.

"Aaah… aaah… ngghh…" racau Kyung Soo disela-sela ciumannya dengan Joon Myeon.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa fokus chagi, baiklah"

Dengan sekali tarikan, Joon Myeon melepas celana Kyung Soo. Joon Myeon menjilat bibirnya sendiri ketika melihat tubuh Kyung Soo yang tidak mengenakan apa-apa saat ini.

"What a beautiful scene, as usual" kata Joon Myeon dengan nada menggoda.

Kepalanya bergerak turun menuju daerah selangkangan Kyung Soo. Joon Myeon mengangkat sebelah kaki Kyung Soo lalu menciumi dan menjilati paha dalamnya.

"Khhh… Ahhnn… Joon Myeon-sshiiihh…"

Lidah Joon Myeon kemudian menjalar menuju kejantanan Kyung Soo yang sudah mengeras lalu mengulumnya, menghisapnya, dan sesekali menggigitnya gemas.

"Hah… aaah… Joon Myen-sshiihhh… Nghh… Aaah…"

Joon Myeon terus mengocok kejantanan Kyung Soo didalam mulutnya. Semakin lama semakin cepat dan Kyung Soo hanya bisa mendesah nikmat sambil meremas rambut Joon Myeon.

"Joon Myeon-ssi… aku… AAAAAHHH…"

Akhirnya, sesuatu yang sejak tadi tertahan didalam Kyung Soo keluar dan menyembur didalam mulut Joon Myeon. Tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun Joon Myeon dengan senang hati menelan semua cairan cinta Kyung Soo didalam mulutnya.

"Ini masih foreplay chagi, kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?"

Kyung Soo mengangguk pelan, ia kembali mendorong Joon Myeon dan merangkak keatas tubuhnya. Kyung Soo kemudian mencium bibir Joon Myeon dengan penuh nafsu. Lalu tangannya membuka celana yang masih melekat di tubuh Joon Myeon.

Melihat kejantanan Joon Myeon yang menyembul, Kyung Soo tak tanggung-tanggung, ia langsung melahapnya dan memberikan servicenya.

"Nggh… aahh… sshh… bagus chagiihh… terus… mmmhh…" desah Joon Myeon sambil meremas pantat Kyung Soo.

"Faster chagiya…"

Kyung Soo semakin cepat mengocok kejantanan Joon Myeon, hingga akhirnya Joon Myeon mencapai puncak klimaksnya.

"Chagiiih… akuuuh keluarr… aaaahh…"

Joon Myeon mengeluarkan miliknya didalam mulut Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo sedikit tersedak ketika menelan cairan milik Joon Myeon.

Joon Myeon tiba-tiba menarik sebelah kaki Kyung Soo hingga badannya terjatuh terlentang kekasur. Ia mengulum ketiga jarinya sendiri kedalam mulutnya, lalu dimasukkannya satu jari Joon Myeon kedalam lubang Kyung Soo.

"Aaah…"

Kyung Soo sedikit mendesah ketika jari Joon Myeon memasukinya. Ia masih bisa terbiasa. Namun ketika Joon Myeon memasukkan jarinya yang kedua, Kyung Soo mulai merasa kurang nyaman. Tubuhnya menggeliat dan membuat kedua jari Joon Myeon yang berada didalamnya menggesek lubang Kyung Soo.

"Ssshh… ngghh…"

Joon Myeon lalu memasukkan jari ketiganya, dan membuat Kyung Soo berteriak kesakitan.

"AAAAKHH… Appo!"

"Sssh… gwenchana chagi, kita sudah sering melakukannya kan?" kata Joon Myeon menenangkan Kyung Soo sambil mengusap air matanya yang hampir mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Lalu, Joon Myeon mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya didalam lubang Kyung Soo.

"Haah… oooh… Joon Myeon-ssihh… annhh… oooh… nghh…"

"Mendesahlah chagi… panggil namaku"

"J-joon Myeon-ssi… aahh… more… Joon Myeon-ssi…"

Setelah cukup, Joon Myeon menarik ketiga jarinya keluar. Lalu ia memposisikan kejantanannya didepan lubang Kyung Soo yang sedikit berdenyut dan memerah.

Joon Myeon kemudian mulai memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Kyung Soo dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

"Nggaahh… Joon Myeon-ssi…"

"Tahan chagi"

Joon Myeon kembali menekan pinggulnya agar kejantanannya semakin tertanam didalam Kyung Soo. Dan akhirnya, milik Joon Myeon pun bisa tertanam seluruhnya didalam lubang Kyung Soo.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, Joon Myeon menunggu respon dari Kyung Soo.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyung Soo meraih wajah Joon Myeon lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Move"

Joon Myeon tersenyum lalu kembali memposisikan dirinya. Dia mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Mencoba untuk mencari titik kenikmatan Kyung Soo.

"Aaaah… Jo-Joon Myeon…ssi…" racau Kyung Soo sambil mencakar punggung Joon Myeon

"Disanahh… Joon Myeon-ssi… ngghh… more… Joon Myeon-ssi… yyaaah… oooh… faster…"

Joon Myeon semakin mempercepat gerakan _in-out_nya ketika ia berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan Kyung Soo. Persetan dengan rasa perih akibat Kyung Soo yang terus mencakar punggungnya, yang terpenting baginya adalah menikmati tubuh 'istri'nya kali ini.

Kyung Soo semakin mendesah kenikmatan ketika sebelah tangan Joon Myeon mengocok kejantanannya seiring dengan kejantanan Joon Myeon yang terus menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

"Ahh… aahh… Joon Myeon-ssi… fasterhh… aaangghh… ooh…"

"As you wish chagiih…"

Joon Myeon semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan kocokannya. Hingga cairan putih mulai muncul dari ujung kejantanan Kyung Soo. Dan Joon Myeon sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya.

"Joon Myeon-ssi… akkuh… aaarrrghhh!"

"Chaggiiiihh!"

Mereka mengeluarkan milik mereka bersamaan, lalu tubuh Joon Myeon seketika ambruk menindih tubuh Kyung Soo dibawahnya. Sedikit cairan putih keluar dari lubang Kyung Soo ketika Joon Myeon mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam lubang Kyung Soo.

Joon Myeon meraih selimut yang tercecer oleh cairan miliknya dan Kyung Soo lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

Sudah hampir jam 3 pagi. Joon Myeon kemudian mengelus surai hitam milik Kyung Soo lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Tidurlah chagi, kau pasti lelah"

"Nde, jaljayo"

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

Keesokan paginya, JongIn baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan segera pergi menuju ruang makan. Disana, matanya menangkap sosok Kyung Soo yang mengenakan apron dan tengah menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

"Ah, JongIn-ah, annyeong" sapa Kyung Soo ramah sambil tersenyum kearah JongIn.

JongIn menatap Kyung Soo tajam, ia semakin membenci namja dihapadannya, apalagi setelah mendengar suara desahan dari kamar appanya tadi malam. JongIn yakin, appanya telah bercinta lagi dengan namja yang dianggapnya murahan itu.

"Dimana appa?"

"Appa, tadi dia sudah berangkat duluan. Kau lapar? Umma sudah mempersiapkan sarapanmu di- aakh" Kyung Soo memekik kesakitan ketika JongIn mencengkram rahang Kyung Soo kuat. Matanya menatap penuh amarah pada Kyung Soo.

"Siapa yang kau sebut umma tadi?" tanya JongIn dengan nada dingin.

"J- JongIn-ah… appo… lepaskan… jebal…" pinta Kyung Soo ketika JongIn semakin mencengkram rahangnya kuat.

"Jangan pernah kau sebut dirimu sendiri sebagai umma, kau tidak pantas dengan sebutan itu! Arra?" ancam JongIn dengan memberikan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

Kyung Soo mengangguk pelan, "Bagus" Jong In kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya yang hampir meremukkan rahang Kyung Soo itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke lantai dua.

"Ah, jangan lupa nanti kau buang saja itu semua, aku akan makan diluar" kata JongIn sambil menunjuk pada semua masakan yang dibuat Kyung Soo.

"Nde…" jawab Kyung Soo sambil berusaha menyeka air matanya.

TBC

*Blush*

Bikin fic apaan sayaaaa? ((OAO|||||)

Ini fic rate M pertama saya, saya buat ini soalnya saya lagi frustasi sama nilai UTS saya #JDAKS, mianhae kalo lemonnya amburadul/kurang hot saya kurang ahli ;w;

**Mind to RnR?** **Critic with NO BASH Please! Especially for the pairing :3**

Find any typo=too lazy to edit

Gamshahamnida


	2. Chapter 2

"**Uri Umma"**

Author : Do Sung Gyeol

Main Pair : KaiSoo/KaiDO, SuDO (SuhoxD.O)

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, mature content, kekerasan, fluff (?) dll.

**Chara belongs to GOD, story belongs to me**

Part 2

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

Suara deruman mesin mobil terdengar di sebuah rumah mewah itu. Joon Myeon baru saja pulang dari kerjanya. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dilihatnya Kyung Soo yang sedang asyik memasak untuk makan malam. Joon Myeon menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman khasnya.

GREP

Kyung Soo sedikit tersentak ketika seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Chagi" suara lembut itu membuat Kyung Soo menghela nafasnya. Ia pun melanjutkan kembali kegiatan memasaknya.

Merasa diacuhkan, Joon Myeon bermaksud untuk menggoda Kyung Soo dengan meniup-niup telinganya.

"Ngh… Joon Myeon-ssi hentikan" Kyung Soo menggeliat geli

"Hm?" tanya Joon Myeon nakal, kini ia mulai mengulum telinga Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo semakin menggeliat geli, dia mencoba menahan pisau yang dipegangnya agar tidak jatuh. Joon Myeon memegang wajah Kyung Soo dan menolehkannya kepadanya.

"Akh!" pekik Kyung Soo ketika Joon Myeon menarik wajahnya agar berhadapan dengannya. Joon Myeon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Waeyo chagi?" Joon Myeon kini beralih mengelus wajah Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sejujurnya, rahangnya masih terasa sakit akibat cengkraman JongIn tadi pagi.

"Se- sebaiknya, kau cepat ganti pakaianmu, makan malam akan segera siap"

Joon Myeon menurut saja. Setelah memberi kecupan di tengkuk Kyung Soo ia pun pergi ke kamarnya.

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

Joon Myeon dan Kyung Soo duduk berdua dimeja makan, sekali lagi tanpa JongIn. Joon Myeon menatap Kyung Soo yang memakan masakannya perlahan dan kemudian ia menatap jam dinding. Sudah hampir jam setengah 8 malam dan JongIn belum juga pulang.

Tak lama kemudian, suara pintu terbuka. JongIn baru saja pulang. Dan tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke ruang makan, JongIn langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Kelakuan JongIn membuat Joon Myeon naik pitam. Joon Myeon meletakkan mangkuk dan sumpitnya dimeja makan lalu pergi menyusul JongIn. Kyung Soo hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika Joon Myeon yang sedang marah.

BRAK

JongIn melirik kearah appanya yang mendobrak pintunya tadi sejenak, lalu kembali membuka kancing seragamnya.

Joon Myeon berjalan menghampiri JongIn. Ia membelalakan matanya ketika melihat beberapa tanda kemerahan yang ada ditubuh JongIn.

"Darimana saja kau?"

"Itu bukan urusan appa" jawab JongIn sambil memakai pakaian ganti.

Joon Myeon menahan JongIn dan melepas kembali kaos yang hendak dipakainya.

"Lalu apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Joon Myeon sambil menunjuk tanda merah itu.

JongIn merebut kembali kaosnya lalu ia memakainya kembali.

"Aku mau tidur, aku lelah"

Joon Myeon semakin kesal, ia hendak menghampiri JongIn untuk menamparnya. Jika saja Kyung Soo tidak datang dan memanggilnya.

"Joon Myeon-ssi" Joon Myeon menolehkan wajahnya pada Kyung Soo yang berdiri dipintu kamar JongIn.

Joon Myeon menurunkan kembali tangannya, ia pun lebih memilih untuk menghampiri Kyung Soo dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Joon Myeon memijat keningnya. Ia sudah pusing menanggapi putranya yang semakin bertingkah itu. Melihat hal itu, Kyung Soo pun mendekati Joon Myeon dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Gwenchana" kata Kyung Soo pelan

Joon Myeon tersenyum sejenak ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyung Soo.

"Katakan, kenapa dengan rahangmu?"

Kyung Soo terdiam, mendadak lidahnya terasa kaku.

"Ke- kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Rahangku tidak apa-apa"

"Jangan bohong padaku, tadi kau memalingkan wajahmu ketika aku hendak menciummu"

"Aku sedang memasak"

"Jinjja?"

Kyung Soo mengangguk, ia menopangkan tubuhnya pada Joon Myeon. Perlahan, Kyung Soo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Joon Myeon dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman lembut dibibirnya.

Joon Myeon mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyung Soo. Menekan-nekan lidah Kyung Soo agar mau bermain dengannya. Kyung Soo merespon, dia mulai memagut lidah Joon Myeon.

Suara kecipak saliva mereka terdengar, Joon Myeon berhasil memenangkan permainan lidahnya. Joon Myeon menekan kepala Kyung Soo untuk memperdalam ciumannya, sepertinya Kyung Soo juga sudah lupa dengan rasa sakit dirahangnya.

Kyung Soo mendorong tubuh Joon Myeon, dia sudah mulai kehabisan nafasnya. Salivanya turun melewati dagunya dan langsung dihisap Joon Myeon.

"Aaahh…" Kyung Soo mendesah ketika lidah Joon Myeon turun dan menjilati lehernya.

Joon Myeon menaikkan kaos yang Kyung Soo pakai hingga bagian dadanya terlihat. Lalu tangannya memelintir tonjolan kecil di dada itu.

"Mmmhh…"

"Feeling good chagi?" goda Joon Myeon menjilat puting Kyung Soo yang satunya.

Lidah Joon Myeon bergerak lincah dan membuat tubuh Kyung Soo bergetar merasakan sensasi geli bercampur nikmat di tubuhnya. Tangan Kyung Soo tak hentinya meremas rambut Joon Myeon yang semakin berantakan.

Joon Myeon kembali membawa Kyung Soo kedalam ciuman panasnya. Tangannya kini beralih mengusap daerah selangkangan Kyung Soo yang masih berbalut kain celana.

"Annhh… Aaahh… Mnnhh…" desah Kyung Soo disela-sela ciumannya.

Kejantanan Kyung Soo mulai menyembul, Joon Myeon kemudian membuka celana Kyung Soo dan melepas ciumannya. Joon Myeon mengendus kejantanan Kyung Soo yang sudah terbebas itu, mulutnya sudah siap untuk melahap milik Kyung Soo namun Kyung Soo menghentikannya.

"Just blowjob, you need a rest"

"Andwae, aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat"

Joon Myeon mencium ujung kejantanan Kyung Soo, menjilatnya dengan perlahan lalu kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Sssshhh…"

Joon Myeon mulai menarik kepalanya naik kemudian turun. Suara decakan terdengar jelas ketika ia menikmati kejantanan Kyung Soo. Sesekali mulutnya beralih mengulum bola kembar milik Kyung Soo.

"Aaahh… aahh… Joon Myeon-ssihh… ngghhh… terusshh…"

Joon Myeon semakin mempercepat tempo kocokannya, kejantanan Kyung Soo sudah semakin mengeras dan menegang.

"Jo- Joon Myeon-ssiih… Aku… hampir… aaahhh"

Kyung Soo menyemburkan cairan miliknya didalam mulut Joon Myeon. Joon Myeon meraih kepala Kyung Soo lalu membagi cairan kental itu dengannya.

"Akhh… uhukk…" Kyung Soo sedikit tersedak ketika Joon Myeon memberi cairan miliknya sendiri kedalam mulutnya, hingga cairan itu terlihat menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Joon Myeon mengelap cairan itu dengan ibu jarinya lalu menjilatnya.

Joon Myeon beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia membuka laci mejanya untuk mencari sesuatu dan setelah itu ia kembali keatas ranjangnya.

Joon Myeon membuka tutup botol kecil itu dan menuangkan isinya ke jarinya juga lubang milik Kyung Soo.

"Ngh…" benda cair itu mengalir turun melewati lubang Kyung Soo dan membuatnya sedikit mendesah.

Joon Myeon mengangkat sebelah kaki Kyung Soo sambil mengecup daerah selangkangannya. Ia mulai mengoleskan cairan itu disekitar selangkangan Kyung Soo. Setelah itu, Joon Myeon memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam lubang milik Kyung Soo dan mengocoknya pelan.

"Mmmhh… Aangghh… Jo- Joon Myeon..ssiihh… nggh…"

"Good?"

"Feels good"

Namja berparas seperti malaikat itu mengeluarkan senyumnya. Joon Myeon memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga dengan mudah tanpa membuat Kyung Soo kesakitan. Ketiga jarinya mulai ia gunakan untuk melebarkan lubang Kyung Soo dan mengocoknya.

"Aaahh… aahh… Joon Myeon-ssi… masukan… mmmhhh…"

"Tidak sabaran"

"Palliwa!"

"As you wish"

Joon Myeon kemudian mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Ia kembali menuangkan _lube_ itu ke kejantanannya, lalu mengocoknya sebentar. Joon Myeon mulai memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang Kyung Soo, dengan ujung kejantanannya yang menyentuh lubang itu. Kemudian, Joon Myeon mendorong pinggulnya kembali untuk memasukan seluruhnya.

"Aahh… damn… tight…" desah Joon Myeon mulai menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya. Kyung Soo mengadah, ia mendesah tertahan.

"Ngghh… fasterrh… Joon Myeon-ssii…"

"Aaah… mmmhhh…"

Joon Myeon semakin mempercepat kocokannya. Kejantanannya mulai menegang.

"Chagii, aku keluar AAAAHHH!"

Joon Myeon mencabut kejantanannya, ia pun berbaring disebelah Kyung Soo dan memeluknya.

"Gomawo chagi" kata Joon Myeon mengecup kening Kyung Soo dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kyung Soo. Joon Myeon kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya, membiarkan namja mungil itu terlelap.

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

"Aish… anak itu belum bangun juga?" tanya Joon Myeon pada Kyung Soo yang sedang mempersiapkan pakaiannya.

"Mungkin, dia bilang kemarin dia sangat lelah kan?" Kyung Soo menghampiri Joon Myeon dan memakaikan jas hitamnya.

Joon Myeon mengecup puncak kepala Kyung Soo, "Aku sudah hampir terlambat, bisa kau bangunkan dia? Dan pastikan dia sarapan ne?"

Kyung Soo tertegun, ia tidak tahu apa itu akan membuatnya kembali mendapatkan makian seperti kemarin dari JongIn. Tapi disisi lain, ia tidak dapat menolak perintah 'suaminya' itu. Ia tahu Joon Myeon sangat menyayangi dan memperhatikan JongIn, harusnya ia juga seperti itu sebagai 'umma' barunya. Tapi, apa dia memang betul seorang umma? Tidak ada yang menginginkan seorang umma yang ternyata adalah laki-laki, apalagi ia diambil dan dibeli dari sebuah bar gay.

"Chagiya?" tanya Joon Myeon mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kyung Soo

"Ne?" jawab Kyung Soo tersadar dari lamunannya

"Aku boleh berangkat?"

"Mwoya? Tentu saja, kau bilang kau sudah hampir terlambat kan?" kata Kyung Soo sambil mendorong Joon Myeon hingga sampai didepan pintu rumah.

"Kau yakin kau bisa bicara pada JongIn?"

"Aku usahakan, serahkan saja putramu padaku"

"Dia putramu juga chagi"

Kyung Soo tersenyum kaku. Joon Myeon mendekat kewajahnya untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman dibibir Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo tidak memejamkan matanya. Ia takut air matanya akan tumpah jika ia melakukannya.

"Aku berangkat"

"Ne, hati-hati"

Kyung Soo melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Joon Myeon sudah meninggalkan rumahnya dengan mobilnya. Setelah itu, Kyung Soo pun kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

Ia menatap masakannya yang masih ada dimeja makan. Tangannya terkepal, ia bingung antara harus pergi menemui JongIn atau tidak.

Kyung Soo mengambil nafasnya dalam dan membuangnya. Kakinya dengan ragu melangkah ke lantai dua.

Tok tok

"J- JongIn-ah?" panggil Kyung Soo

Tidak ada respon, Kyung Soo kembali mengetuk pintunya. Hingga yang ketiga kalinya Kyung Soo mengetuk pintu itu dan JongIn keluar sambil memasang wajah masam padanya.

"Apa maumu? Menggangguku tidur?"

"A- aniyo, hanya saja, appa- maksudku Joon Myeon-ssi memintaku untuk membangunkanmu, kau sudah hampir terlambat pergi sekolah"

JongIn tiba-tiba mencengkram rahang Kyung Soo kembali dan membenturkan tubuh Kyung Soo ke dinding tembok.

"Cih, kau sudah mulai berani memerintahku? Memangnya kau ini siapa?" bentak JongIn

Kyung Soo berusaha menahan sakit dan melepaskan cengkraman JongIn, namun ia terlalu lemah untuk melepaskan tangan itu.

"Kau itu bukan ummaku! Jadi kau jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau itu seorang umma!" JongIn menguatkan cengkramannya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu kemarin, apa kau tidak punya sepasang telinga untuk mendengarkan? Atau kau memang tuli?" lanjutnya membentak Kyung Soo, Kyung Soo hanya memekik dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman JongIn.

"Mendengarkan suara kalian yang sedang bercinta, kau pikir itu tidak menggangguku? You damn whore!" maki JongIn sambil melemparkan Kyung Soo hingga jatuh ke lantai. Kemudian ia kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

Kyung Soo memegang rahangnya, sepertinya kali ini ia tidak akan bisa bicara untuk sementara. Seharusnya ia memang tidak harus pergi membangunkan JongIn.

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

JongIn melamun menatap keluar jendela ketika dikelasnya. Dia terlambat kesekolah pagi ini, dimarahi sonsaengnim dan membentaknya, juga tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung. Seperti peduli dengan hal itu, entah kenapa semuanya membuat JongIn menjadi kesal. Terlebih dengan namja yang berada dirumahnya.

Seseorang menepuk bahu JongIn. JongIn menolehkan wajahnya malas lalu kembali melamun.

"Mwoya, ini seperti bukan kau!" kata seorang namja yang merupakan teman JongIn

"Terlambat kesekolah, itu sudah jadi kebiasaan semenjak kau naik ke kelas dua. Dimarahi dan tertidur dikelas, itu juga sudah biasa. Tapi melamun? Apa ini benar kau JongIn?" lanjut namja itu

"Kau berisik Oh Sehun, apa pedulimu?" jawab JongIn tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah namja yang bernama Sehun itu.

"Aigo, bagaimana kalau nanti kita pergi lagi ketempat itu? Kudengar ada yang ingin melayanimu lagi"

JongIn mendengus, ia tidak tertarik untuk menyewa mereka lagi. Melihat mereka meracau dan mendesah hanya karena kenikmatan sesaat, juga demi uang. Itu semua membuat JongIn berpikir kalau ia sama seperti appanya yang membeli dan memakai namja itu untuk nafsunya.

"Mereka membuatku hampir dihajar appa karena memberi tanda sialan itu"

"Appamu melihatnya?" ejek Sehun tertawa

"Diam, atau kuhajar kau!"

"Hey tenanglah"

Sehun duduk disamping JongIn

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Sehun kembali sambil merangkul JongIn namun ditepisnya

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Hari ini aku mampir kerumahmu saja"

"Terserah"

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah. Kyung Soo yang baru saja selesai bersih-bersih itu segera membukakan pintu.

"JongIn-ah, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kyung Soo, namun matanya sejenak menatap seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang JongIn.

JongIn tidak menghiraukan Kyung Soo dan langsung saja masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sehun yang kemudian mengekor dibelakang JongIn sempat tersentak melihat Kyung Soo.

"Ah, annyeong" kata Sehun sopan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kyung Soo.

"Buatkan dia minum" perintah JongIn pada Kyung Soo sebelum ia pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Siapa dia? Manis sekali" tanya Sehun ketika mereka berdua sudah berada didalam kamar JongIn.

JongIn hanya menghela nafasnya. Dan tak lama kemudian, Kyung Soo datang dengan membawa dua buah gelas berisi minuman. Kyung Soo pun masuk dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Gamsahamnida chagi" kata Sehun mengambil sebuah gelas yang baru saja disajikan Kyung Soo tadi.

Sehun kemudian menarik tubuh Kyung Soo kepangkuannya. Tangannya mengelus lengan Kyung Soo. JongIn mendengus ketika melihat kelakuan Sehun.

"Hei JongIn, siapa namja ini?" tanya Sehun pada JongIn, lagi-lagi JongIn tidak meresponnya.

Kyung Soo mulai takut, lengan Sehun memeluk tubuhnya erat dan sebelah tangannya masih mengelus lengan Kyung Soo.

"Mainkan saja, aku tidak peduli" kata JongIn yang fokus pada gamenya.

Sehun menyeringai, dengan sigap, Sehun merebahkan tubuh Kyung Soo diatas ranjang itu. Kyung Soo menggeliat menolak Sehun, ia tidak mau.

"A- andwae"

Sehun tidak mengindahkan penolakan Kyung Soo, kini ia sibuk menyentuh tubuh 'milik' Joon Myeon itu.

Kyung Soo melirik gelas minuman yang tadi ia berikan pada Sehun lalu melemparnya kearah wajah Sehun. Namun, lemparan Kyung Soo gagal mengenai wajah Sehun dan malah mengenai monitor game yang sedang JongIn mainkan.

PRANG

Dan seketika, monitor pun mati. Kyung Soo dan Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada JongIn yang terdiam.

Sehun berdehem, dia bangun dari posisinya menindih Kyung Soo.

"A~ mianhae JongIn-ah, ini bukan salahnya, jika aku tadi tidak menghindar, gelas itu mungkin tidak akan mengenai gamemu" kata Sehun membela, sementara Kyung Soo memandang JongIn ketakutan.

"Pergi dari hadapanku"

"Ba- baiklah aku akan pergi"

Sehun mengambil tasnya kemudian bergegas pergi dari rumah JongIn.

"Kau. Ambilkan minuman seperti tadi" perintah JongIn pada Kyung Soo.

Dengan perasaan takut, Kyung Soo hanya bisa menuruti perintah JongIn.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyung Soo pun kembali dengan membawa segelas minuman tadi.

"Diam disana"

Kyung Soo berhenti tepat dipintu. JongIn melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Kyung Soo. Gelas minuman itu diambilnya dari tangan Kyung Soo. Namja mungil milik Kim Joon Myeon itu menunduk dalam.

JongIn kemudian menyiram Kyung Soo dengan minuman tadi dan melempar gelas itu kearahnya. Ia pun masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu dihadapan Kyung Soo.

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

Kyung Soo membasuh mukanya. Kejadian tadi, Kyung Soo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Salahnya yang melempar gelas itu. Jadi wajar saja JongIn akan marah besar padanya.

"Pabboya!" Kyung Soo merutuki dirinya sendiri di cermin.

Kyung Soo menarik kerah bajunya, melihat bahunya yang membiru akibat lemparan gelas tadi. Sekilas, dia teringat dengan masa lalunya ketika ia masih menjadi seorang pelacur. Kerap kali ia mendapat pukulan, lemparan benda padat, dan perlakuan kasar lainnya dari para tamu yang memakainya.

Tapi Joon Myeon tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu. Kyung Soo ingat ketika pertama kali ia disentuh oleh pengusaha yang mempunyai seorang putra itu. Dari caranya menggoda Kyung Soo dan mengajaknya untuk bercinta, baru pertama kali ia mendapat perlakuan lembut seperti itu. Hingga ketika saat pria paruh baya yang menahannya ditempat terkutuk itu mengatakan padanya, bahwa ada orang yang akan membelinya. Kyung Soo saat itu sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan, karena ia bisa bebas.

Kyung Soo menitikkan air matanya. Sampai saat ini, ia masih tidak percaya kalau Joon Myeon akan membebaskannya dari derita yang dia alami.

"Chagiya?"

Panggilan lembut itu menyadarkan Kyung Soo dari lamunannya. Kyung Soo segera menghapus air matanya dan membasuh wajahnya kembali.

"Joon Myeon-ssi, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kyung Soo yang melihat Joon Myeon sedang melepaskan dasinya dikamar.

"Ne, aku pulang lebih awal hari ini. Tapi besok jadwal meeting penuh, mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat"

Kyung Soo kembali melamun, tangannya berhenti membantu Joon Myeon melepas dasinya. Dan itu membuat Joon Myeon menjadi terheran-heran melihat 'istrinya' seperti itu.

"Chagi, kau marah?"

"Ne? Ah, aniyo"

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku pulang terlambat, aku bisa membatalkan meetingnya"

"Pabbo! Tentu saja meeting itu lebih penting"

"Tapi kau lebih penting untukku chagiya"

Kyung Soo tersenyum malu, "Putramu lebih penting" lirihnya

"Ya, kau dan JongIn yang terpenting" kata Joon Myeon sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, dimana anak itu? Apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya Joon Myeon

"Dia sudah pulang sejak siang tadi, dengan temannya" jelas Kyung Soo, entah kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk dadanya ketika ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Baguslah, itu lebih baik daripada ia harus seperti kemarin. Ah, apa makan malamnya sudah siap? Atau kau yang akan menjadi makan malam untukku eoh?" goda Joon Myeon, membuat Kyung Soo mengeluarkan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Simpan staminamu untuk meeting besok, aku tidak mau kau sampai ketiduran ketika mendengarkan orang-orang itu"

"Arraseo"

Joon Myeon memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan memberinya sebuah kecupan dibibir ranumnya.

TBC

Jeongmal mianhamnida karena lama update, author sempet stak. Semoga ficnya ga mengecewakan.

Dan kenapa ada Sehun disini? Author lagi pengen xD

Special thanks buat yang sudah mereview fic saya :

**alcici349, Isnaeni love sungmin, Momoshfly2401, KiKyuWook, ChanyeoLiena, Nadya, finaChoi56, eunhaezha, Joy'ers312, TAObbuingbbuing, lovelythehun, fyeahkaido, lee gyura, Guest, dyakuro34-7, KaiDo Ship Fanboy, Septaaa, IAM JYJ's Stand nu EXOtic, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Hisayuchi, Reita, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, chocoDonutKRISpy, EunHee, PrinceTae, , asasdada, yogamart98, soobabyy, mrmeo, , BabySuLayDo, Guest, oniex.**

Juga readers yang udah baca fic saya dan memfav/memfollow ceritanya :'3

Buat yang bertanya, ini jawabannya :3

- NC KaiSoo dichapter depan ya? Biarkan appa menikmati ummanya dulu, baru ntar giliran anaknya xD #digampar

- Disini JongIn seumuran anak SMA, Kyung Soo lebih tua dari JongIn 1 tahun (sama kaya beda umur real mereka), tapi umur Kyung Soo sama Joon Myeon jauh bedanya. Hehe :D Tapi Joon Myeon bukan pedo! -_-b

Gamsahamnida, selalu terbuka untuk memberikan kritik dan saran tapi bukan nge**bash**.

Happy new year~ Saengil chukkae Sungmin oppa :3 and Happy KaiSoo month xoxo 3


	3. Chapter 3

"**Uri Umma"**

Author : Do Sung Gyeol

Main Pair : KaiSoo/KaiDO, SuDO (SuhoxD.O)

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, mature content, kekerasan, typo(s), abal, BDSM, dll.

**Chara belongs to GOD, story belongs to me**

**a/n: Please read the warn before you read the story! **

Part 3

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

"Appa jebal, belikan aku yang baru" kata JongIn memelas pada appanya, Kim Joon Myeon.

"Memangnya gamemu itu rusak kenapa?" tanya Joon Myeon sambil memakai jasnya yang dibawakan Kyung Soo tadi.

"Gomawo chagi" kata Joon Myeon mengecup bibir Kyung Soo. JongIn menatap dingin pada appanya dan namja itu.

"Salahkan dia yang melempar monitornya dengan gelas" tuduh JongIn pada Kyung Soo. Sedangkan Kyung Soo sendiri, dia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah.

Joon Myeon melemparkan pandangannya pada Kyung Soo. Tangannya membelai lembut wajah itu.

"Jeongmal?"

"Aku… tidak sengaja…" Kyung Soo menjawab gugup, dia tidak berani menatap JongIn saat itu.

Joon Myeon menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar jawaban dari Kyung Soo.

"Ummamu bilang dia tidak sengaja, tolong maafkan dia"

"Ceh~ appa, bisakah kau berhenti menyebut dia ummaku? Ummaku cuma satu! Dia seorang yeoja yang melahirkan aku dan bukan namja gay penghancur keluarga orang seperti dia"

"JongIn jaga ucapanmu!" Joon Myeon mulai memanas, keduanya saling beradu tatap. Kyung Soo hanya bisa diam dengan tubuh bergetar dibelakang Joon Myeon.

"Kalau appa memang tidak mau mengurusku lagi dan lebih memilih namja itu, terserah!"

"JongIn-ah!" teriak Joon Myeon memanggil putranya.

"Anak itu. Chagi, tolong kau awasi dia. Pastikan dia pulang kerumah sebelum makan malam" pesan Joon Myeon yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyung Soo.

Setelah itu, Joon Myeon pun pergi ke kantornya. Meeting sampai malam hari, dan meninggalkan Kyung Soo dengan putra tunggalnya. Sebenarnya Kyung Soo agak takut, takut kalau Joon Myeon tidak ada disampingnya.

Beberapa saat, suara mobil menghilang. Kyung Soo menutup pintu rumah rapat-rapat. Dia menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Untuk sementara waktu, dia memang sendirian.

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

"JongIn-ah!"

Yang dipanggil menolehkan wajahnya malas, lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya.

"Ya! Kau masih kesal gara-gara kejadian kemarin?" tanya Sehun yang tadi memanggil JongIn.

"Ani"

"Lalu kenapa raut wajahmu seperti itu eoh?"

"Bawa aku"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, bawa aku ke tempat itu lagi"

Sehun tersenyum, ia menepuk-nepuk bahu JongIn.

"Baiklah, ternyata kau ketagihan juga. Oh ya, kali ini aku yang traktir, sekalian membayar kesalahanku kemarin"

"Terserah kau saja"

Sehun kembali tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya, namun sepertinya JongIn sama sekali tidak melihat itu. Ia lebih memilih melamun kembali menatap kearah jendela.

"Oh ya, tolong sampaikan juga permintaan maafku pada namja kemarin yang ada dirumahmu"

Entah kenapa, ketika Sehun mengatakan hal itu, ia kembali mengingat Kyung Soo dan itu membuatnya muak. Seketika pandangan JongIn berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

"Tapi aku baru pertama kali melihatnya, apa dia saudaramu? Atau ayahmu sudah mendapatkan wanita baru lagi eoh?"

JongIn menoleh pada Sehun, lebih tepatnya memberikan glare padanya.

"Diam atau kau tidak akan pernah melihat wanita lagi disekelilingmu"

Sehun menelan ludahnya paksa, sepertinya dia mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan.

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

Kyung Soo mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya dimeja makan. Pikirannya sedang kalut. Bingung antara memasak atau tidak. Dia juga sedari tadi melihat kearah jam dinding untuk memastikan kapan 'suami'nya pulang. Padahal, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 petang, mustahil kalau Joon Myeon akan datang satu atau dua jam lagi. Joon Myeon tentunya akan pulang tengah malam, atau mungkin pagi.

Mengenai jam, lagi-lagi JongIn belum juga pulang, padahal kemarin ia pulang awal. Kyung Soo mulai khawatir, ia takut kalau seandainya Joon Myeon pulang ia tidak melihat JongIn dirumah. Kyung Soo merutuki dirinya sendiri, pastinya JongIn tidak ingin pulang karena dirinya. Kyung Soo menghela nafasnya, ia membenamkan wajahnya kembali.

30 menit kemudian.

BRAK

Kyung Soo tersentak dan langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Lalu dia pun cepat-cepat menuju pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"JongIn-ah"

Kyung Soo terlihat panik ketika melihat kondisi JongIn yang sudah sangat berantakan. JongIn menahan tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang disandarkan dipintu. Ia masih setengah mabuk setelah minum beberapa botol alkohol bersama Sehun. Kyung Soo hendak membantunya, namun JongIn malah menepis Kyung Soo.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Mana ahjussi tua itu?" tanya JongIn kasar dengan nada yang sedikit tidak jelas karena efek dari alkohol.

"Joon Myeon-ssi masih meeting dikantornya, mungkin sebentar lagi dia-"

Belum sempat Kyung Soo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba JongIn menarik Kyung Soo dan mendorongnya ke sofa yang terletak diruang tamu itu.

"JongIn-ahmmpphh…"

Entah karena pengaruh alkohol masih mempengaruhi pikirannya atau apa, JongIn tiba-tiba mencium Kyung Soo dengan kasar. Sementara Kyung Soo yang sangat kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan JongIn hanya berusaha menghentikannya dengan mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"JongIn… hentikan…" pinta Kyung Soo disela-sela lumatan kasar JongIn.

JongIn menghentikan aksinya, namun bukan karena menuruti permintaan Kyung Soo. Justru JongIn menjambak rambut Kyung Soo hingga menarik kepalanya kebelakang dan membuat leher yang sudah pernah diklaim oleh appanya, Kim Joon Myeon, itu terekspos.

JongIn mengarahkan wajahnya untuk menerjang leher putih itu. Ia menggigit leher itu kuat hingga terlihat berwarna ungu gelap.

"AKH! JongIn-ah… jebal… hiks… hentikan…"

Kyung Soo menangis, air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Sementara JongIn masih sibuk memberi tanda dileher itu. Kyung Soo berteriak kesakitan, dia tidak kuat menahan sakit akibat JongIn yang menggigiti lehernya kuat dan menjilatnya sensual.

JongIn bisa berbuat bebas padanya, bukan berarti Kyung Soo diam saja. Dia sedari tadi terus berusaha mendorong tubuh JongIn yang menindihnya, bahkan memukul-mukul punggungnya. Namun sepertinya JongIn tidak menghiraukan hal itu. JongIn terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

"Ngghh… Jong…ngghh… mmmhhh… henti- hentikan… aku mohon…"

PLAK

JongIn menampar Kyung Soo kasar hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"Bisakah kau diam?" bentak JongIn sambil mencengkram rahang Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo menatap JongIn dengan perasaan yang amat takut, matanya bergetar dan tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata.

JongIn terlihat muak dengan ekspresi itu. Dia kembali membanting Kyung Soo untuk telentang dan menindihnya. Menciumnya kembali dengan kasar tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Kyung Soo yang memintanya berhenti.

"Ck, kau benar-benar tidak bisa diam" kata JongIn sambil menarik sabuk celana yang ia pakai. Lalu, dia mencengkram pergelangan Kyung Soo diatas kepalanya dan mengikatnya kencang dengan sabuk itu.

"JongIn-ah, jebal, lepaskan aku"

JongIn menyingkap kaos yang dikenakan Kyung Soo. Dia lalu melahap tonjolan kecil berwarna merah muda itu.

"Nghh… JongIn-ah… andwae" desah Kyung Soo. Tangannya yang diikat diatas kepalanya menegang ketika JongIn menggigit keras tonjolan itu. Badannya menggeliat berusaha menolak setiap apa yang JongIn lakukan padanya.

Karena Kyung Soo masih tidak bisa diam dan terus menolak, JongIn kemudian beranjak dari atas tubuh Kyung Soo. Setelah beberapa saat ia pun kembali dengan membawa tali dan kain ditangannya.

Kyung Soo menatap JongIn horror, matanya membulat sempurna. JongIn mendekati Kyung Soo, menatap wajah yang tengah ketakutan itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"JongIn-ah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

JongIn sama sekali tidak menjawab Kyung Soo. Tangannya dengan sigap membuka resleting celana itu dan menariknya hingga terlepas dari tubuh Kyung Soo.

"Andwae!" teriak Kyung Soo setelah melihat apa yang JongIn lakukan.

JongIn meraih sebelah pergelangan kaki Kyung Soo dan mengikatnya ke kaki meja dengan tali yang dia bawa. Sebelah kakinya lagi ia ikat dengan tali ke kaki belakang sofa. Kini bagian selangkangan Kyung Soo terekspos bebas dihadapan JongIn.

Kyung Soo menangis, ia memejamkan matanya erat. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat keadaannya ataupun JongIn yang masih berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Ngh…" desah Kyung Soo ketika JongIn mengelus daerah sekitar anusnya. JongIn menyeringai, ia meraih kain yang berada diatas meja dan dipakainya untuk membekap mulut Kyung Soo.

"Ini akan membuatmu diam sejenak"

Kyung Soo berteriak tanpa suara karena kain yang menyumpal mulutnya. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir melewati wajahnya.

JongIn mendengus melihat keadaan Kyung Soo dihadapannya. Tangannya kemudian meraih wajah Kyung Soo dan mengelusnya. Kyung Soo masih memejamkan matanya, ia menangis, hatinya terasa terkoyak.

JongIn kembali menurunkan wajahnya, mencium sekitar tubuh putih itu lalu beralih menuju kejantanan Kyung Soo. Ia mengecup ujung kejantanan yang mulai menegang itu lalu menjilati batangnya.

"Mmmhh… Ngghh…"

Lidah JongIn bergerak lincah dikejantanannya, Kyung Soo menggeliat merasakan sensasi ditubuhnya. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Kyung Soo mulai mengejang, ia ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu didalam tubuhnya.

JongIn mengeluarkan kejantanan Kyung Soo dari dalam mulutnya, mengambil sebuah pita lalu ia ikatkan pita itu kuat dikejantanan Kyung Soo.

"Ngh…" pekik Kyung Soo ketika pita itu mengikat kuat miliknya hingga sesuatu yang ia ingin keluarkan itu tertahan.

JongIn mengulum ketiga jarinya, lalu ia memasukkannya sekaligus kedalam lubang Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo terbelalak, seperti ada yang merobek bagian lubangnya. Matanya kemudian mencoba menatap JongIn, memelas untuk segera menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan padanya. Namun JongIn hanya menatapnya tajam, ia melebarkan ketiga jarinya didalam lubang sempit itu, membuat Kyung Soo semakin memekik kesakitan.

Setelah mencoba melebarkan lubang Kyung Soo, JongIn memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya.

"Mmmhh… mmmhhh… nngghh…" desah Kyung Soo, JongIn menundukkan wajahnya mencium ujung kejantanan Kyung Soo yang terikat itu.

Kyung Soo tidak tahan lagi, ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan sesuatu didalam tubuhnya, namun ikatan kuat dikejantanannya menjadi penghalang baginya. Juga JongIn yang bersikap seolah tidak peduli padanya yang sudah semakin tersiksa. Nafas Kyung Soo berderu, ia hanya bisa berharap JongIn menghentikan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba, JongIn mencengkram kembali rambut Kyung Soo dan memaksanya untuk bangun dan menghadap padanya. JongIn menatap Kyung Soo dari bawah sampai atas kepalanya.

"Waeyo?" tanya JongIn meremehkan keadaan Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo menangis tersenggal-senggal, ia menatap JongIn sekali lagi dengan harapan JongIn bisa melepaskan semua ikatan ditubuhnya.

"Mmmm… hmmm…"

"Hah? Kau mengatakan apa?"

"Mmm!"

"Ah, terpaksa aku harus membukanya" kata JongIn sambil melepaskan ikatan kain yang menutupi mulut Kyung Soo.

Akhirnya Kyung Soo bisa terbebas walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Sekarang katakan apa maumu?"

"JongIn-ah, lepaskan aku… jebal… appamu, dia sebentar lagi pulang"

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kalau ahjussi itu pulang hah?"

Kyung Soo mengalihkan pandangannya. Emosi JongIn kembali memuncak, ia membanting Kyung Soo kembali. Membekap mulutnya kembali dengan kain lalu membuka satu persatu pakaiannya.

Tanpa ada persiapan apapun, JongIn langsung saja memasukkan miliknya ke lubang Kyung Soo.

"MMNNNHH!" Kyung Soo meringis kembali, sesuatu seperti menyobek lubangnya kembali.

JongIn berusaha menanamkan seluruh miliknya didalam Kyung Soo. Setelah itu, ia mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Mmmmhh… mmngghh…"

"Aaahhhh… ssshhh…" desah JongIn semakin mempercepat gerakkan pinggulnya.

Kyung Soo memejamkan matanya erat, merasakan perih didalam lubangnya. Milik JongIn membuatnya seperti sedang diiris-iris oleh pisau, karena JongIn memasukkannya secara paksa.

Setelah itu, akhirnya JongIn mencapai klimaksnya. Sekali lagi hentakkan, ia mengeluarkan cairan miliknya didalam lubang Kyung Soo.

Peluh mengalir deras ditubuhnya maupun Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo merasakan pandangannya sudah sedikit buram. Dilihatnya JongIn sedang membukakan tali yang mengikat kakinya. Sekali lagi, Kyung Soo hanya bisa berharap JongIn benar-benar melepaskannya.

Namun, seketika JongIn membalikkan tubuh Kyung Soo menjadi menungging kearahnya. JongIn melingkarkan tali itu disekitar tubuh hingga leher Kyung Soo. Lalu ia kembali memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang Kyung Soo.

"!" Kyung Soo memejamkan matanya erat, air matanya kembali tumpah.

JongIn menarik tali itu dan membuat ikatan pada leher Kyung Soo semakin kuat. Kyung Soo tercekik, ia hampir tidak bisa bernafas.

"Move" perintah JongIn, Kyung Soo diam, ia tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang JongIn katakan tadi.

PLAK

"Mmmhhh!"

"I said move! Bitch!"

Dengan mengandalkan sisa tenaganya, Kyung Soo berusaha bergerak.

"Aaaahhh… ssshh… terusssh… mmmhh… good…"

Kyung Soo benar-benar sudah tidak kuat, tangannya gemetar dan tubuhnya melemas. Menyadari hal itu, JongIn kembali menarik talinya dan membuat Kyung Soo semakin tercekik.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berhenti! Move!"

"Ngghh…"

Dengan terpaksa, Kyung Soo kembali bergerak, walaupun pandangannya kali ini sudah benar-benar buram. Keadaannya sekarang, terikat, tersiksa, ia ingin berteriak memanggil Joon Myeon, ia ingin Joon Myeon menolongnya dari semua ini.

"Aaaahh… aaah… I'm… cominghh… ngghhh…"

JongIn mengeluarkan seluruh cairan miliknya sekali lagi didalam lubang Kyung Soo. Ia kemudian melepas tali yang mengikat Kyung Soo, dan seketika Kyung Soo pun ambruk.

JongIn mengelap peluhnya, lalu matanya menatap Kyung Soo yang tergeletak begitu saja di sofa. Dan tanpa membuka semua ikatan tali ditubuh Kyung Soo, JongIn langsung saja bergegas mengambil pakaiannya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

'_Joon Myeon-ssi… mianhae…'_

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

Tepat tengah malam, Joon Myeon pulang dari meetingnya dikantor. Rumahnya sangat sepi ketika ia hendak masuk kedalam. Mungkin Kyung Soo dan JongIn sudah terlelap. Ia pun bermaksud untuk segera masuk kekamarnya.

Namun, Joon Myeon sedikit menangkap hal janggal didalam rumahnya. Ia melihat seseorang tergeletak disofa ruang tamu.

"Chagi?" Joon Myeon meyakinkan, ia berjalan menghampiri sofa itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Joon Myeon ketika melihat Kyung Soo tergeletak dengan keadaan mengenaskan disofa. Dengan segera Joon Myeon meraih tubuh namja itu kepelukannya.

"Kyung Soo-ah, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya, Joon Myeon hampir saja menangis melihat namja yang ia cintai berada dalam keadaan seperti itu. Hatinya merasa seperti ditusuk oleh pedang yang sangat tajam.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat Kyung Soo dengan keadaan mulut yang diikat, tali yang mencekik leher dan tubuhnya, tangannya juga diikat dengan sabuk, beberapa luka ditubuhnya, juga kejantanannya yang terikat kuat dengan pita.

"Sial!"

Joon Myeon menggertakan giginya. Dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak ia membuka pita itu dan akhirnya, Kyung Soo bisa mengeluarkan cairan miliknya yang tertahan sejak tadi.

"Chagi, ireona…" kata Joon Myeon sambil mengelus lembut wajah Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat bayangan Joon Myeon tengah menatapnya. Joon Myeon tersenyum pilu, ia membuka ikatan yang menutupi mulut Kyung Soo juga sabuk yang mengikat kedua lengannya.

"Joon… Myeon-ssi…"

"Chagiya, gwenchana?"

Kyung Soo menangis, lengannya segera memeluk Joon Myeon.

"Joon Myeon-ssi… hiks…"

Joon Myeon menggigit bibirnya, ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat keadaan Kyung Soo.

"Ssshh… gwenchana chagi… aku akan mengantarmu kekamar ne?" kata Joon Myeon sambil menggendong tubuh Kyung Soo ke kamarnya.

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

Sesampainya dikamar, Joon Myeon tidak langsung menurunkan tubuh Kyung Soo diatas ranjangnya, melainkan ia masuk ke kamar mandinya dan meletakkan tubuh Kyung Soo dibath tub. Lalu Joon Myeon mengisi bath tub itu dengan air hangat.

Joon Myeon mengelus surai hitam milik Kyung Soo lalu mengecup kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Joon Myeon sedikit tersentak ketika Kyung Soo memegang tangannya.

"Joon Myeon-ssi… mianhae… jeongmal…" katanya dengan mata yang sayu.

Tiba-tiba, Joon Myeon memeluk tubuh Kyung Soo erat, tidak peduli meskipun pakaiannya harus basah. Kyung Soo kembali menangis dipelukan Joon Myeon.

Tak lama kemudian, Joon Myeon melepas pelukannya. Tangannya menyusuri paras cantik itu, ia marah, marah ketika melihat bekas luka akibat ikatan dimulutnya. Dan ketika tangannya menyusuri leher hingga tubuhnya, ia kembali marah, melihat beberapa kissmark dan tanda bekas ikatan tali itu.

Ia tak habis pikir, Kyung Soo akan tersiksa seperti ini ketika ia meninggalkannya. Sejenak, Joon Myeon merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri. Joon Myeon kembali menatap Kyung Soo yang tengah melamun, pandangannya benar-benar kosong.

Kyung Soo tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Joon Myeon ikut masuk ke bath tub dengan pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

"Joon Myeon-ssi?" tanya Kyung Soo heran. Joon Myeon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyung Soo, ia hendak menciumnya namun Kyung Soo menolak. Joon Myeon mengerutkan dahinya lalu mencengkram rahang Kyung Soo dan memaksanya untuk menciumnya.

Kyung Soo menolak, karena suatu alasan. Ia sudah terkotori oleh orang lain. Kyung Soo mencoba melepaskan ciuman itu namun Joon Myeon malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Akhirnya, Kyung Soo kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Kyung Soo benar-benar merasa bersalah.

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

Kyung Soo duduk terdiam diatas ranjangnya. Setelah Joon Myeon mengganti pakaiannya, ia pun kemudian menghampiri Kyung Soo untuk membantu memakaikan bajunya.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku" kata Joon Myeon setelah memakaikan Kyung Soo baju. Kyung Soo hanya diam menatap Joon Myeon, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Chagi?"

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja Joon Myeon-ssi"

"Bohong"

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku baik-baik saja"

"Setelah apa yang terjadi padamu tadi? Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyung Soo terdiam, Joon Myeon menghela nafasnya.

"Apa JongIn yang melakukannya padamu?"

Kyung Soo kembali mematung.

"Aniyo"

"Jangan berbohong padaku!"

"Aku tidak bohong"

"Matamu menunjukkan kalau kau berbohong, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Do Kyung Soo!"

Kyung Soo mulai menangis, bentakan Joon Myeon membuatnya menumpahkan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Joon Myeon meraih tubuh mungil itu ke dekapannya.

"Mianhae chagiya, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu"

Kyung Soo mengeratkan pelukannya, ia masih takut. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Berkata jujur pada Joon Myeon, atau menutupinya.

Joon Myeon melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengecup bibir mungil yang bergetar itu.

"Jadi katakan, apa JongIn yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Kyung Soo meremas bajunya. Dia menggigit bibirnya, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jo- JongIn-ah… dia…"

BRAK

JongIn terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya appanya berjalan tergesa-gesa kearahnya.

"Appa?"

BUAGH

"Akh" darah mengalir dari sudut bibir JongIn. Joon Myeon memukulnya cukup keras.

JongIn melihat mata appanya menatap penuh amarah. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, ia perlahan mundur ke belakang.

Joon Myeon menarik tubuh JongIn bangun, dia mencengkram rahang JongIn kuat lalu kembali memukulnya hingga JongIn tersungkur ke lantai.

Belum puas, Joon Myeon mengangkat tangannya kembali lalu menampar JongIn dan memberinya bogem mentah berulang-ulang.

"Aargh! Appa! Hentikan!"

Joon Myeon mencekik leher JongIn dan mendorongnya hingga membentur tembok.

"A- appa, le- lepaskan aku!"

Nafas Joon Myeon memburu, emosinya menguasi dirinya kali ini. Tangannya terkepal, siap memukul JongIn kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ummamu?"

JongIn memalingkan pandangannya dari Joon Myeon dan itu membuat Joon Myeon menguatkan cengkramannya dileher JongIn.

"Sekali lagi appa tanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan pada ummamu hah?"

"Aku melakukan sex dengannya!" bentak JongIn

Joon Myeon melotot kearahnya, dia kembali melayangkan pukulannya pada JongIn. Joon Myeon hendak memukul JongIn kembali namun JongIn berhasil menahannya.

"Appa sudah gila? Kenapa appa memukulku demi laki-laki itu?"

"Karena appa lebih mencintainya daripada ummamu yang menelantarkanmu dan appa demi pria tua yang dicintainya!"

"Itu karena appa tidak pernah mempedulikannya!"

"Appa tidak mempedulikannya karena ummamu lebih peduli pada uangku"

"Itu kesalahan appa karena appa tidak pernah membuatnya bahagia dan appa lebih memilih menghabiskan uang appa untuk namja jalang itu! Appa yang bodoh!"

"Kau! Dasar bedebah!"

BUGH

JongIn kembali tersungkur ke lantai, wajahnya sudah penuh luka dan lebam karena Joon Myeon memukulnya habis-habisan.

"Pukul aku! Pukul aku sampai appa puas!"

Joon Myeon menghampiri JongIn dan memberikan sebuah pukulan kembali. Joon Myeon sudah kehilangan kendali sementara JongIn hanya bisa membiarkan dirinya dipukuli oleh Joon Myeon.

"AAARRRGHHH!"

BUGH

Joon Myeon akhirnya melayangkan pukulan terakhirnya pada JongIn. JongIn ambruk, tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan luka dan darah akibat pukulan Joon Myeon.

Joon Myeon menjatuhkan tubuhnya, ia memijat keningnya lalu menatap JongIn yang terkapar dilantai sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan kamar putranya itu.

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

"Chagi, tolong kau rawat JongIn, tapi kalau sampai dia melakukannya lagi padamu, kau harus cepat menelfonku, aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu" pesan Joon Myeon ketika ia hendak pergi ke kantornya pagi itu.

Kyung Soo tersenyum sambil merapikan dasi yang dipakai Joon Myeon, "Arraseo, aku tidak apa-apa"

Joon Myeon memberikan kecupan di bibir Kyung Soo, lalu ia pun kemudian segera masuk ke mobilnya dan berangkat menuju kantor.

Setelah melihat mobil itu menjauh, Kyung Soo kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia berjalan kearah dapur, mengambil beberapa makanan untuk ia bawa ke kamar JongIn.

Kyung Soo mengambil nafasnya sejenak ketika ia berada didepan pintu kamar JongIn. Dan setelah ia yakin, ia pun mengetuk pintu itu.

"JongIn-ah?"

Tidak ada respon, Kyung Soo kembali mengetuk pintu itu.

"JongIn-ah? Kau didalam?"

Masih tidak ada respon, Kyung Soo kemudian membuka pintu itu. Tidak dikunci, ia pun masuk. Dilihatnya JongIn tengah melamun dikasurnya, Kyung Soo menelan ludahnya paksa, ia merasa iba ketika melihat keadaannya yang penuh luka lebam akibat pukulan Joon Myeon.

Kyung Soo berjalan menghampiri JongIn. Mendengar suara langkah kaki, JongIn menolehkan wajahnya. Kyung Soo berhenti, ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mianhae, aku langsung masuk ke kamarmu, aku membawa sarapan" kata Kyung Soo gugup, JongIn hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

Kyung Soo meletakkan nampan itu disamping JongIn.

"Kau puas?" Kyung Soo terhenti, ia menatap JongIn.

JongIn kembali menatap Kyung Soo lalu menariknya ke kasurnya dan menindihnya. Mata Kyung Soo bergetar, ia takut.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih, berkat kau, appa menghajarku habis-habisan. Dan berkat kau juga, aku semakin membencimu"

JongIn menarik lengan Kyung Soo dari kasur itu.

"Pergi!"

Kyung Soo mengangguk lalu pergi dari sana. JongIn menatap kepergian Kyung Soo, diliriknya nampan berisi sarapan disampingnya. Dengan penuh emosi JongIn melempar nampan itu hingga jatuh berserakan dilantai. JongIn meremas kepalanya. Marah, kesal, moodnya benar-benar buruk hari itu.

TBC

*nyengir kuda* *digampar readers*

Ini NC teraneh yang pernah saya buat -..-)

Mianhae mianhae mianhae mianhae jeongmal mianhae~ saya memang kejam ) *diinjek*

Ehem… okeh, saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan *cielah* dari reviewers

. Joon Myeon = Suho

. Mian, disini ga bakalan ada pairing lain lagi selain KaiSoo sama SuDO, tapi mungkin chapter selanjutnya ada *dilempar readers karena ga konsisten*

. Kenapa lanjutannya sangat lama? Saya sibuk di real, ide datang dan pergi begitu saja (?) *curhat* *ga ada yang denger*

. Sebenernya ini ff pairing utamanya KaiSoo ko, cuma belum keliatan (?)

Special thanks to ma riviewers :'D

**sarly sunarsih****,**** LUHANMYNAME, DianaSangadji, EXOLuhannYRI, Guest, KDS, Taeby, Chen Clouds, laladwiputri, liaonduts, SaranghaeKaiSoo, SooBaby1213, KecoaLaut, , Angel SuLay Bbuing-Bbuing, Nadya, BBCnindy, Riyoung Kim, TAO bbuingbbuing, chocoDOnutKRISpy, nicckendwi, bubble gum bubble gum, Joy'ers312, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, fifian160, RitSuKa-HigaSasHi, Isnaeni love sungmin, Baby 2min, ChanyeoLiena, PrinceTae, Minerva Huang, I was a Dreamer, BabySuLayDo, Hisayuchi, Momoshfly2401, kyungier, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, geelovekorea, paprikapumpkin**

Also to the favorited and followers this story, jeongmal gamsahamnida~

Saya berharap kalian terus mengikuti ceritanya ya~ :'3 *ngarep*

Mian kalo kali ini kurang memuaskan readers semua :'3

Critic with no bash please… :'3

Not looking back for editing, sorry if you find any typos :'3


	4. Chapter 4

"**Uri Umma"**

Author : Do Sung Gyeol

Main Pair : KaiSoo/KaiDO, SuDO (SuhoxD.O)

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, mature content, kekerasan, typo(s), abal, BDSM, dll.

**Chara belongs to GOD, story belongs to me**

Part 4

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, Kyung Soo yang baru saja selesai mencuci alat-alat makan itu kemudian menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Kyung Soo membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat yang datang ternyata Sehun.

"Ah, annyeonghasseo" Kyung Soo mengangguk pelan.

"Apa JongIn ada?" Kyung Soo kembali mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

"M- mau minum apa?" tanya Kyung Soo gugup.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Kenapa? Rasanya kau seperti takut padaku, tenanglah, aku tidak akan berbuat hal yang sama lagi. Oh ya, tidak usah repot-repot, aku kemari hanya khawatir saja padanya"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggil JongIn kemari" kata Kyung Soo.

"Ah aniyo, aku akan ke kamarnya saja"

"Andwae!"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa? Biasanya aku langsung ke kamarnya?"

Kyung Soo menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia tidak ingin Sehun tahu keadaan JongIn sekarang. Kyung Soo takut, jika Sehun nanti langsung ke kamarnya dan mendapati JongIn dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Ia takut JongIn nanti akan semakin menyalahkannya.

"Ada sesuatu?" tanya Sehun. Kyung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu bisakah aku bicara denganmu?"

Kyung Soo tampak ragu-ragu dan takut, sampai akhirnya Sehun menarik tangannya untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Pertama, aku ingin bertanya tentangmu dan masalah JongIn" Sehun mengarahkan telunjuk kearahnya, Kyung Soo tersentak.

"Sebenarnya, semenjak kemarin, aku penasaran ketika melihatmu berada dirumah ini. Dan jika aku perhatikan, JongIn sepertinya tidak menyukaimu. Bisakah kau ceritakan yang sebenarnya?"

"A- aku..."

"Tenanglah, aku janji akan merahasiakan masalah ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat wajahnya yang selalu terlihat kesal, dan perubahan sikapnya disekolah, aku yakin dia sedang menyimpan sesuatu"

Kyung Soo meremas bajunya, ia tidak yakin harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada orang ini.

"Jebal?"

Kyung Soo mengambil nafas, "Jika kau benar-benar berjanji untuk tidak mengetahuinya dariku, aku akan menceritakannya".

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku berjanji. Bisakah kau beritahu kenapa JongIn hari ini tidak masuk?"

"Joon Myeon-ssi, memukul JongIn habis-habisan"

"Hah? Jeongmal? W- wae?"

"Joon Myeon-ssi, marah padanya karena dia-"

Kata-kata Kyung Soo terputus, mengingat kejadian kemarin, membuat hatinya kembali sesak dan ingin menangis. Sementara Sehun hanya melihatnya penuh selidik.

"JongIn, me- memperkosaku"

Dan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Kyung Soo sukses membuat Sehun terbelalak. Sehun sama sekali tidak percaya hal itu, dia benar-benar kaget.

"Memperkosamu? Aish... aku yakin kemarin alkohol masih mempengaruhinya, makanya kenapa dia bisa berbuat seperti itu. Tapi, apa tuan Kim tidak terlalu kelewatan memukulnya habis-habisan? Maksudku, wajar saja kalau dia marah, tapi marah karena apa?"

"Dia marah karena aku"

Sehun semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku adalah pekerja seks yang dibeli oleh Joon Myeon-ssi beberapa waktu lalu, Joon Myeon-ssi berkata kalau dia sangat mencintaiku, bahkan melebihi istrinya. Makanya, dia membeliku dan menjadikan aku sebagai istrinya. Dan ketika Joon Myeon-ssi memperkenalkan aku pada JongIn, JongIn sepertinya membenciku dan semakin kesal pada appanya"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak percaya ini, aku kira kau adalah saudara tirinya, kau terlihat sangat muda untuk tuan Kim"

"Seharusnya aku masih sekolah sepertimu"

"Mwo? Pantas saja"

Keduanya terhening sejenak.

"Yah, sepertinya lebih baik aku tidak melihatnya dulu. Jeongmal gamsahamnida err..."

"Kyung Soo"

"Kyung Soo-ah. Aku berharap kau bisa menjalaninya, tetaplah menjadi umma yang baik untuk JongIn, ne?"

Perkataan Sehun tadi membuatnya tak bisa menahan air matanya. Sehun yang melihatnya pun kemudian kaget lalu berusaha menenangkan Kyung Soo dengan memeluknya.

"Gwenchana Kyung Soo-ah"

"Aku takut, JongIn akan semakin membenciku. Dia berkata kalau aku tidak pantas menjadi pengganti ummanya, karena aku hanya namja jalang perusak keluarganya"

"Aniyo, kau harus tetap bersabar Kyung Soo-ah, mungkin perlahan JongIn bisa memahaminya. Tuan Kim sangat mecintaimu kan? Aku yakin JongIn bisa mengerti perasaan appanya"

Kyung Soo masih menangis dipelukan Sehun. Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Kyung Soo.

Sementara itu, JongIn yang semenjak tadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka mendengus setelah melihat adegan Sehun yang memeluk Kyung Soo.

"Cih"

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

Setelah Sehun berpamitan pulang dari rumahnya, Kyung Soo kemudian kembali menuju dapur dan melihat JongIn yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Kyung Soo menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak berani untuk melangkah kali ini.

"Apa kau bisa menjaga mulutmu itu?" Kyung Soo semakin menunduk, dia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

JongIn berjalan menghampirinya lalu mencengkram rahang Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo memekik kesakitan, matanya menutup tidak berani menatap JongIn.

"Jadi, setelah mengadu pada appa kau juga mengadu pada Sehun eoh? Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"M- mian...he jeong...mal..." kata Kyung Soo samar-samar, hampir tidak terdengar dengan jelas.

"Kau pikir setelah orang-orang tahu ceritamu mereka akan simpati? Lalu mereka akan membenciku dan berbuat hal yang sama seperti appa begitu? Apa motifmu kali ini jalang? Kau ingin keluarga ini semakin hancur? Kau ingin menghasut appa? Atau kau ingin aku mati?"

Kyung Soo menyeka air matanya, kata-katanya membuat hati Kyung Soo sangat sakit. Jujur, Kyung Soo juga tidak tahu awalnya kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Joon Myeon dan mempercayai kata-katanya, ia hanya ingin bebas waktu itu. Ia juga sempat berpikir bagaimana nanti ketika ia dipertemukan dengan JongIn sebagai umma barunya. Kyung Soo benar-benar tidak tahu dan tidak bermaksud seperti apa yang JongIn katakan padanya.

"ARGH! Persetan dengan keluarga ini!"

JongIn berteriak dan membanting Kyung Soo ke lantai. Kyung Soo melihatnya keluar dari rumah dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

Lagi-lagi, Kyung Soo tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama. Dia menangis kembali, wajahnya ia benamkan diantara lututnya yang ditekukkan. Rasanya, Kyung Soo benar-benar menyesal sekarang. Menyesal dengan mimpinya yang ingin segera keluar dari penderitaannya ketika ia masih menjadi pekerja seks dan malah semakin menghancurkan sebuah keluarga yang sudah pecah.

Kyung Soo mencengkram bajunya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? JongIn semakin membencinya sementara Joon Myeon sangat mencintainya. Joon Myeon menganggap Kyung Soo sebagai 'istri'nya sementara JongIn menganggapnya sebagai perusak.

"Joon Myeon-ssi..." kata Kyung Soo disela-sela tangisannya.

Setelah beberapa lama ia menangis, Kyung Soo teringat dengan pesan Joon Myeon untuk merawat JongIn. Kyung Soo tertegun, dia sadar dia masih punya tanggung jawab. Sejenak, ia menepis semua pikiran buruknya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menemukan JongIn sebelum Joon Myeon pulang, meskipun JongIn mungkin akan membantahnya.

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

JongIn duduk disebuah bangku taman, melihat beberapa orang yang sedang bersantai hingga raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan ketika melihat seorang wanita dan anaknya melintas dan diam tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Umma, laki-laki itu menatap kita seram" kata anak itu sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada ummanya.

"Eh? Yang mana?"

"Itu" anak itu menunjuk pas kearah JongIn.

Merasa tersinggung, JongIn bangkit dari posisinya dan menghampiri anak itu.

"Apa kau bisa jaga perilaku anakmu?"

"Dia masih anak-anak, tolong maklumi"

"Tapi dia sudah bisa berpikir kan?"

"Umma..." anak itu semakin membenamkan wajahnya. Wanita itu mengusap kepala anaknya yang ketakutan.

"Ssshh... gwenchana. Bisakah kau pergi? Kau membuatnya takut"

"Cih, aku tidak akan seperti ini kalau dia tidak diajari sopan santun"

"Kau yang harusnya belajar sopan santun! Lihat kepada siapa kau bicara!"

"Chagiya?" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan, JongIn menoleh lalu memprediksi kalau ia suami dari wanita tadi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya pria tadi.

"Appa, dia menatap kami seram, dia juga membentak umma" adu anak itu pada appanya.

"Dasar bocah sialan!"

JongIn hampir saja lepas kendali untuk memukul anak itu. Kalau saja appa dari anak itu tidak segera mencegahnya.

"Apa masalahmu? Dia ketakutan dan kau ingin memukulnya? Aku saja sebagai appanya tidak akan berani memukulnya! Ayo chagi, kita pergi"

Keluarga itu pergi, JongIn menjambak rambutnya kesal. Kenapa rasanya semua orang membuatnya menjadi sekesal ini? JongIn ingin menenangkan dirinya, dia butuh ketenangan. Dia pun kemudian pergi mencari sebuah bar.

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

Satu botol wine sudah JongIn habiskan sendirian. Kepalanya pusing, serasa ingin meledak. Bahkan, alunan musik yang keras pun tidak terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya seorang wanita penggoda yang datang menghampirinya.

JongIn menolehkan wajahnya, menatap muak wanita yang sedang tersenyum menggodanya. JongIn mengambil gelas yang masih tersisa winenya dan betapa kagetnya wanita tadi ketika JongIn menumpahkan wine itu diatas kepalanya.

Peristiwa itu mengundang perhatian pengunjung disana. Tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, wanita itu kemudian berdiri dan menampar JongIn keras. Amarah JongIn meluap dia mencengkram rahang wanita itu. Sontak semua pengunjung menjadi ketakutan dan membicarakan dia.

"Dasar wanita jalang, beraninya kau menamparku!"

"Lepas...kan!"

Beberapa bartender dan keamanan tak lama kemudian datang. Mereka berusaha menenangkan JongIn dan menolong wanita itu.

"Hey, lepaskan dia! Kalau kau cuma ingin membuat keributan disini sebaiknya kau pergi" titah salah satu bartender.

"Cih, kenapa kalian lebih memilih wanita jalang ini? Kalian itu punya otak atau tidak? Ahaha... aku tahu, kalian pasti tidak mempunyai cukup ruang untuk bisa berpikir" kata JongIn sambil melemparkan wanita itu, dan perkataannya membuat orang-orang itu tersinggung.

BUGH

Satu pukulan melayang kearah JongIn. JongIn menyusut sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah lalu membalas memukul orang tadi. Hingga akhirnya terjadi perkelahian antara JongIn dan orang-orang tadi.

Semua pengunjung berteriak ketakuan dan memilih untuk mejauh. Karena JongIn tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan mereka, akhirnya orang-orang itu memukul JongIn habis-habisan, menendangnya, menginjaknya hingga JongIn benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

Setelah puas memberikan bogem mentah pada JongIn, orang-orang itupun membawa JongIn dan melemparnya keluar bar. Tanpa lupa memberikan 'pesan terakhir' mereka, mereka pun masuk kembali kedalam bar. Wanita tadi yang berurusan dengannya pun ikut-ikutan menghampirinya lalu menumpahkan wine keatas kepala JongIn.

"Aku memang jalang, tapi aku juga masih punya hati untuk merasakan apapun" kata wanita itu.

Nafas JongIn memburu, dia bangkit dari posisinya dan berusaha berjalan sebisa mungkin dengan keadaannya yang babak belur.

Disebuah jembatan, JongIn memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan berteriak sekeras mungkin. Meluapkan semua kekesalannya yang ia pendam selama ini. Setelah itu, dia kembali berjalan untuk pulang.

Dan dijalan menuju pulang, dia kembali mendapatkan masalah dengan segerombolan pria karena tak sengaja menabraknya.

"Kau ini mau so' jago hah?"

JongIn menatap mereka sejenak sebelum ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan kearah pria yang melabraknya tadi.

"You jerk!"

BUGH

Sebuah pukulan kembali untuk JongIn diperutnya.

BUGH

Dan untuk wajahnya.

BUGH

JongIn kembali dihajar habis-habisan oleh segerombolan pria itu, dan JongIn hanya bisa pasrah akhirnya.

"JongIn-ah!" teriak Kyung Soo yang kebetulan menemukannya. Kyung Soo berlari menghampiri JongIn yang tengah dipukuli orang-orang itu.

"Hentikan!"

"Ck, penganggu"

"Hentikan sebelum aku berteriak!"

Orang-orang itu pun kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

BRUK

Tubuh JongIn ambruk. Kyung Soo menoleh kebelakangnya lalu meraih kepala JongIn. Diusapnya rambut dan wajahnya yang penuh luka dan darah itu. Kyung Soo menggigit bibirnya, dia kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Jeongmal mianhae" kata Kyung Soo pelan.

Tiba-tiba JongIn mencengkram lengan baju Kyung Soo, "Aku ingin pulang" katanya.

Kyung Soo mengangguk lalu membantu JongIn berdiri.

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

JongIn tidak menjawab, dia hanya berusaha menopangkan tubuhnya pada Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo mengalungkan lengan JongIn ke lehernya dan membantunya berjalan pulang.

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

Sesampainya dirumah, Kyung Soo segera membawa JongIn ke kamarnya. Setelah membaringkan JongIn di ranjangnya, Kyung Soo kemudian pergi mengambil kotak P3K.

"Sshh" JongIn mendesis ketika Kyung Soo mencoba mengobati lukanya dengan kapas yang ditetesi alkohol.

"Mianhae" Kyung Soo berhenti sejenak, setelah memastikan JongIn sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia kembali mengobati lukanya.

Kyung Soo tersentak ketika JongIn menggenggam lengannya.

"Mianhae JongIn-ah, apa aku terlalu keras?"

JongIn menoleh pada Kyung Soo, dan tiba-tiba ia menarik lengan Kyung Soo dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Kyung Soo.

"Kau boleh pergi" kata JongIn setelah ia melepaskan bibirnya.

"N- ne. Istirahatlah JongIn-ah" kata Kyung Soo sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Kyung Soo bersandar didepan pintu kamar JongIn, ia masih tidak percaya apa yang JongIn lakukan padanya. Jari-jari Kyung Soo terulur menyentuh bibirnya. Padahal tempo hari JongIn melakukan lebih dari sekedar menempelkan bibir padanya. Namun kali ini, hanya sebuah kecupan dan itu membuat Kyung Soo merasakan hal aneh pada dirinya. Kyung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menepis segala pikirannya tentang hal tadi.

"Chagiya?"

Kyung Soo tersadar dari lamunannya, Joon Myeon sudah pulang. Kyung Soo pun segera pergi menemui Joon Myeon, namun ternyata ia malah berpapasan di tangga.

"J- Joon Myeon-ssi"

Joon Myeon tersenyum, "Mwo haeyo? Apa JongIn berbuat ulah lagi?"

"Gwenchana, tadi aku hanya ingin melihatnya, tapi tidak jadi"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena tadi kau memanggilku"

Joon Myeon menarik lengan Kyung Soo dan membawanya ke pelukannya.

"Saranghae"

Kyung Soo tertegun sejenak, kemudian ia luluh dan membalas pelukan Joon Myeon. Joon Myeon meraih wajah Kyung Soo, perlahan Joon Myeon mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati setiap gerakan bibir Joon Myeon di bibirnya.

Joon Myeon mendorong Kyung Soo ke dinding, kedua lengannya memblok Kyung Soo dan ia kembali menciumnya. Kyung Soo mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Joon Myeon. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi semakin panas. Joon Myeon memagut bibir bawah Kyung Soo dan sesekali menghisapnya. Tangan Kyung Soo beralih untuk mengacak rambut Joon Myeon, mencoba membalas ciumannya dengan tak kalah panas.

Kepala Joon Myeon turun ke leher Kyung Soo. Mengecup daerah disekitar telinga dan lehernya, dan menjilatnya sensual.

Kyung Soo menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan desahannya. Tangannya menyusup disela-sela rambut Joon Myeon dan menekannya agar Joon Myeon semakin leluasa melahap lehernya. Joon Myeon meraih kembali wajah Kyung Soo lalu memagut bibirnya manja.

Nafas keduanya saling memburu, Kyung Soo hampir saja tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya karena Joon Myeon terus menggodanya. Nafsu kini menguasai permainan mereka terutama Joon Myeon, dia semakin liar mencumbui Kyung Soo. Dan Kyung Soo juga tak henti-hentinya membuat suara yang membuat libido Joon Myeon semakin naik. Lenguhan-lenguhan itu benar-benar membuat siapa saja tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lebih lama, dan Joon Myeon berhasil membuat Kyung Soo melakukannya.

Sampai akhirnya, pintu kamar JongIn terbuka. JongIn diam ditempatnya ketika melihat appanya dan Kyung Soo sedang sibuk bercumbu.

Kyung Soo yang melihat JongIn menatapnya pun lalu segera mendorong Joon Myeon untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Joon Myeon mengerutkan dahinya lalu menoleh kearah pandangan mata Kyung Soo. JongIn masih diam menatap mereka, namun beberapa saat dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya melewati Kyung Soo dan Joon Myeon.

"Camkkanman" perintah Joon Myeon.

JongIn menghentikan langkah kakinya. Joon Myeon menghampiri JongIn dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu semakin lebam? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Joon Myeon dengan nada yang sedikit ditekan.

"Bukan urusan appa" tepis JongIn sambil melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Chagiya?" alih Joon Myeon pada Kyung Soo, namun Kyung Soo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahatkan dulu badanmu di bath tub, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam"

"Gwenchana chagi, aku sedang tidak ingin makan malam"

"Wae?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku ingin sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan pikiranku"

Kyung Soo tersenyum "Arraseo"

Dia pun kemudian membawakan tas Joon Myeon ke kamarnya lalu pergi menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Joon Myeon teh.

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

JongIn meneguk airnya, bayangannya ketika ia mencium Kyung Soo dan ketika melihat Kyung Soo sedang bercumbu dengan appanya terus berputar dikepalanya. Bahkan memori ketika ia memperkosa Kyung Soo pun kembali teringat.

"Shit"

Rasanya kepala JongIn semakin pusing. Dan ketika ia hendak kembali ke kamarnya, ia bertemu dengan Kyung Soo. Mereka hening beberapa saat, setelah itu Kyung Soo melewati JongIn dengan kepala menunduk.

JongIn diam ditempatnya, telinganya kemudian mendengar suara dentingan benda alumunium yang bersentuhan dengan air. JongIn menoleh pada Kyung Soo yang sedang menyiapkan air panas lalu perlahan mendekatinya.

Kyung Soo tersentak, JongIn menopangkan dagunya dipundak Kyung Soo dan membuatnya terasa kaku, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menatap apapun.

JongIn meraih wajah Kyung Soo agar menoleh padanya, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Kyung Soo bisa merasakan nafas JongIn yang semakin dekat dengannya. Dan kemudian, sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah menempel dibibir Kyung Soo begitu saja.

TBC

Apa ini kecepetan atau aneh? T.T) mianhae, karena banyak yang minta moment KaiSoonya segera dibuat, dan kebetulan jari-jari saya udah gatel pengen ngetik moment KaiSoo muahahahaha *ditabok* xD

Mood saya juga lagi aneh, harap maklum yah. Saya ga bisa bayangin wajah JongIn disini yang udah berapa kali dipukul Dx kadang kasian, kadang pengen nangis, kadang kesel, kadang juga ketawa puas ga tau kenapa (?), saya emang author yang kejam *bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf sama kanjeng JongIn*

Yeah... just ignore that, hope you enjoy with this chapter! xD/

Thanks for review, fav, and follow!

Keep giving a critics and opinion but **NO BASH** about this fic.

Saya datang dengan damai ^^)v *peaceout~*


	5. Chapter 5

"**Uri Umma"**

Author : Do Sung Gyeol

Main Pair : KaiSoo/KaiDO, SuDO (SuhoxD.O)

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, mature content, kekerasan, typo(s), abal, BDSM, triangle love, dll.

**Chara belongs to GOD, story belongs to me**

Part 5

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

Kyung Soo terdiam, otaknya serasa tidak mampu mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi kali ini.

JongIn menciumnya?

Seharusnya Kyung Soo menolaknya, mendorong tubuh JongIn. Namun entah mengapa anggota tubuhnya seperti tidak bisa diajak kompromi, bahkan rasanya Kyung Soo tidak mampu menjalankan otaknya sama sekali. Semuanya seperti terhenti begitu saja.

Bunyi nyaring dari sebuah ketel panas membuat keduanya tersadar. Akhirnya, Kyung Soo bisa mendorong tubuh JongIn dan lalu fokus pada apa yang sedang ia lakukan tadi. Mata JongIn menatap sosok Kyung Soo yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan teh. Sementara Kyung Soo semakin kaku dan gugup setelah kejadian tadi.

"Chagiya?"

Suara panggilan itu membuat Kyung Soo tersentak. Tangan Kyung Soo bergetar dan memegang kuat nampan itu.

"JongIn? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Joon Myeon ketika melihat JongIn yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Kyung Soo.

Lagi-lagi namja itu hanya mengacuhkan appanya dan berbalik untuk pergi dari sana. Joon Myeon menatap JongIn heran, namun yang lebih dikhawatirkannya adalah Kyung Soo. Ia takut JongIn berbuat yang tidak-tidak lagi padanya.

Joon Myeon memegang bahu Kyung Soo, dirasakannya tubuh itu sedikit bergetar. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Joon Myeon pun menanyakan keadaannya.

"Chagiya gwenchana?"

"A- ah Joon Myeon-ssi, gwenchana" jawab Kyung Soo sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Joon Myeon. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang terlihat seperti dipaksakan.

Jari-jari Joon Myeon bergerak menyentuh wajah Kyung Soo dengan lembut. Dari mulai rambut, kening, pipi, hingga berakhir di daerah bibir Kyung Soo.

"Jinjja?" Joon Myeon menumpukan dagunya di bahu Kyung Soo.

Mulutnya membuka perlahan, Joon Myeon menggigit bahu Kyung Soo pelan hingga terdengar suara memekik dari mulut Kyung Soo.

"Appo… Joon Myeon-ssi.. aahh…" desah Kyung Soo ketika Joon Myeon sudah mulai kembali menyusupkan tangan nakalnya ke balik baju Kyung Soo.

Nafas Kyung Soo mulai bertambah cepat. Permainan jari-jari Joon Myeon didaerah dadanya membuat Kyung Soo merasakan kembali sensasi yang luar biasa. Ditambah dengan lidah Joon Myeon yang menyapu sekitar lehernya. Joon Myeon benar-benar menggoda Kyung Soo.

Setelah cukup puas bermain di tonjolan merah muda Kyung Soo, Joon Myeon menurunkan tangannya dan menurunkan celana yang Kyung Soo pakai. Lalu dielusnya barang Kyung Soo yang masih tertidur itu.

"Haa… aaahhhh… Mmmnnhhh…"

Joon Myeon tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai ketika mendengar suara menggoda dari mulut Kyung Soo. Ia menolehkan wajah Kyung Soo agar ia bisa menciumnya. Kyung Soo menurut saja, dia mulai memejamkan matanya dan menikmati lidah Joon Myeon yang bertautan dengan lidahnya.

"Ngghh… nnhhh… a- aaahh…" desahan itu kembali muncul dari mulut Kyung Soo yang menikmati sentuhan tangan Joon Myeon di kejantanannya.

Tangan Kyung Soo kemudian terulur membantu Joon Myeon untuk mengocok miliknya. Diiringi dengan suara erotis yang kembali terulang dari mulut Kyung Soo, ia mulai merasa ada yang ingin ia keluarkan.

"Joon Myeon-ssi… aku- AAAHHH…" desah Kyung Soo lega setelah ia mencapai puncaknya.

Joon Myeon melepaskan genggamannya lalu menjilat sisa cairan milik Kyung Soo dijari-jarinya.

"Ready for the next?" goda Joon Myeon, Kyung Soo mengangguk.

"Let me cum first" lanjutnya.

Kyung Soo berlutut dan menghadapkan wajahnya didaerah selangkangan Joon Myeon. Dilepaskannya kain berwarna hitam dan kain yang berwarna putih itu. Mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mulai menegang lalu memasukkannya kembali kedalam mulut Kyung Soo.

"Aaaahh… that's right chagi… terus seperti itu" kali ini Joon Myeon yang mulai merasakan kenikmatan dari Kyung Soo.

Kepalanya bergerak maju mundur, dan lidahnya dengan lihai menjilati seluruh milik Joon Myeon tanpa tersisa ruang sedikitpun.

"Chagi… I'm about to cum!" Joon Myeon mulai merasakan puncaknya, sementara itu Kyung Soo menghisap kuat kejantanan Joon Myeon hingga akhirnya cairan kental menyembur dan mengotori sekitar mulut Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo terbatuk, ia sedikit tersedak ketika ingin menelan seluruh cairan milik Joon Myeon yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Joon Myeon menyingkirkan nampan yang berisi teko teh dan cangkir itu. Lalu ia mengangkat tubuh Kyung Soo dan melebarkan kakinya hingga ia bisa melihat lubang milik Kyung Soo.

Setelah mengulum ketiga jarinya hingga basah, Joon Myeon memasukkan kedua jarinya perlahan kedalam lubang itu, kemudian disusul satu jarinya lagi.

"Aahh… aahh… nnn- naaahh… aaahh…" desah Kyung Soo yang merasakan jari-jari Joon Myeon mencoba untuk melebarkan lubangnya.

Tangan Kyung Soo bergerak kesana-kemari karena tidak ada pegangan. Mengetahui hal itu, Joon Myeon pun menarik tubuh Kyung Soo lalu menuntun lengan Kyung Soo untuk melingkar dilehernya.

"Chagiya, aku boleh memasukkannya sekarang?"

"Masukkan milikmu Joon Myeon-ssi, aku menginginkannya sekarang"

Joon Myeon tersenyum dan mempersiapkan kejantanannya didepan lubang Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk Joon Myeon erat. Perlahan benda besar itu memasuki lubang sempit Kyung Soo.

"Ngghh… still tight…" gumam Joon Myeon.

Kyung Soo tercekat ketika seluruh kejantanan Joon Myeon sudah berada seutuhnya didalam lubang miliknya.

"Mianhae jika aku menyakitimu"

"Gwenchana, kau tidak pernah menyakitiku sama sekali Joon Myeon-ssi"

"I'll move"

"Please"

Joon Myeon mulai menghentakkan pinggulnya. Kyung Soo mencengkram punggung Joon Myeon kuat. Permainan panas mereka benar-benar dimulai. Kyung Soo maupun Joon Myeon sama-sama mengeluarkan desahan nikmat mereka.

Kyung Soo membuka dan menutup matanya, pandangannya tiba-tiba sedikit agak buram, didalam pikirannya pun hanya ada nama Joon Myeon saat itu. Sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa melihat ataupun mengira-ngira siapa yang berdiri didekat pintu menuju dapur, melihatnya yang sedang melakukan hubungan intim bersama Joon Myeon dengan mata yang tajam dan dingin.

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

"Joon Myeon-ssi, apa tidak apa-apa? Tehnya menjadi dingin" tanya Kyung Soo pada Joon Myeon yang sedang meneguk tehnya diatas ranjang milik mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa chagiya, kau sudah membuatkannya untukku mana mungkin aku tidak meminumnya"

Kyung Soo menggigit bibirnya. Joon Myeon kemudian memberikan cangkirnya pada Kyung Soo untuk disimpan diatas meja. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba Joon Myeon mendorong pelan tubuh Kyung Soo dan menindihnya.

"Joon Myeon-ssi…"

Joon Myeon mengarahkan bibirnya kedekat telinga Kyung Soo.

"Saranghae" bisiknya lembut.

Kyung Soo tersenyum dan memeluk Joon Myeon, "Nado saranghae, Joon Myeon-ssi"

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

Keesokan harinya, Joon Myeon meninggalkan Kyung Soo kembali berdua dengan JongIn dirumah. Dan hari itu, JongIn sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan Joon Myeon sudah mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali dan menyuruhnya keluar, JongIn tetap saja tidak membukakan pintunya. Joon Myeon semakin kesal, namun sebenarnya sosok appa itu hanya khawatir padanya. Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa berpesan pada Kyung Soo untuk menjaganya lagi.

Kyung Soo menautkan jari-jarinya, keningnya mengerut dan raut wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang khawatir pada sesuatu. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, Kyung Soo menoleh dan dilihatnya JongIn sudah berpakaian rapi.

"JongIn-ah, kau mau pergi kemana?"

Tidak ada tanggapan apapun, hanya sebuah lirikan tajam dari JongIn yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyung Soo. Pintu berdebam sangat keras, kali ini Kyung Soo semakin bingung.

JongIn berjalan memasuki sebuah bar. Didalam, ia tampak mencari-cari seseorang.

"JongIn!"

Sebuah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi JongIn. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum berjalan menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya tadi, Sehun.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu juga. Aigoo, jadi ini bekas pukulan appamu?" tanya Sehun setelah melihat lekat-lekat wajah JongIn.

JongIn hanya mendengus, dia mengambil gelas Sehun yang masih berisi setengahnya lalu meneguknya hingga habis.

Matanya kemudian menangkap sosok namja yang sedang dirangkul Sehun.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar beralih dari wanita Oh Sehun?" tanya JongIn sambil menunjuk namja itu.

"Nde? Ah, dia sangat manis bukan?" tanya Sehun memberikan pertanyaan balik pada JongIn. JongIn memutar matanya karena kesal merasa tidak ditanggapi.

"JongIn-ah, apakah tidak bisa kau memesan minumanmu sendiri? Chagiya, bisakah kau ambilkan lagi untukku?" kata Sehun setelah melihat botol winenya yang kosong.

Namja yang ditanya oleh Sehun tadi tersenyum mengangguk lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk mengambil pesanan Sehun.

"Kim JongIn, aku sudah tahu alasan dibalik lukamu itu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan berbuat seperti itu pada ummamu sendiri"

JongIn menolehkan wajahnya pada Sehun dan menatapnya tidak suka, "Dia bukan ummaku, apa kau buta Oh Sehun? Dia namja!"

"Arraseo, arraseo. Aku juga tahu dia itu seorang namja"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa appa bisa tunduk sekali pada namja itu"

"Jujur saja, semenjak saat itu aku sendiri ingin menyentuhnya lagi. Dan aku rasa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, ne?"

JongIn mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Sehun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau appamu dan aku saja bisa sangat ingin menyentuhnya lagi, lalu kenapa kau tidak harus merasakan hal yang sama?"

Perkataan Sehun semakin membingungkan, JongIn masih menatap Sehun yang kini sedang menikmati 'mainan' barunya. Memikirkan kenapa appanya bisa sangat mencintai Kyung Soo dan maksud dari _ingin menyentuhnya lagi_. JongIn pun mengambil minumannya lagi.

**::UmmaSaranghae::**

Beberapa jam sebelum makan malam, JongIn kembali kerumahnya. Ada perasaan lega ketika Kyung Soo melihat JongIn sudah kembali sebelum Joon Myeon pulang.

"JongIn-ah…"

"Buatkan aku minuman" potong JongIn.

Kyung Soo mengangguk lalu segera pergi membuat minum untuk JongIn.

Pintu kamar terbuka, JongIn menoleh kearah Kyung Soo lalu menyuruhnya untuk menyimpan minuman itu di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Setelah itu, Kyung Soo pun melangkah pergi.

Tiba-tiba, dengan sangat cepat JongIn menarik lengan Kyung Soo dan menjatuhkannya diatas ranjang miliknya.

Kyung Soo tampak ketakutan. Ekspresi itu terlihat sangat jelas dari sorot matanya.

"JongIn-ah, lepaskan aku. Hmmhhh…"

JongIn meraup bibir itu, Kyung Soo memejamkan matanya erat dan kakinya meronta-ronta.

"Kkkhhh! JongIn-ahmmpphh…" teriak Kyung Soo ketika JongIn menggigit bibirnya keras lalu memasukkan lidahnya seketika.

Kyung Soo mencoba memberontak, matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Teriakannya teredam oleh bibir dan lidah JongIn yang sedang menguasai bibirnya liar.

Tak lama, JongIn pun melepaskan ciumannya. Keduanya terengah-engah, Kyung Soo mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"JongIn-ah hentikan" mohon Kyung Soo.

Namun JongIn tidak mengindahkan kata-kata itu. Ia menyingkap baju Kyung Soo, memainkan nipple Kyung Soo dengan ujung lidahnya sambil sesekali menggigitnya dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Aaahh… JongIn… andwae, hentikan ini"

Lidah JongIn bergerak turun hingga sampai daerah pusarnya. Tangannya membuka kancing celana Kyung Soo lalu menariknya hingga kejantanannya terlihat bebas.

Mata Kyung Soo terbelalak, dia semakin memberontak. Namun JongIn tetap memegang kedua lengan Kyung Soo kuat.

Kyung Soo kemudian menendang-nendangkan kakinya. JongIn berdecih, dan karena merasa terganggu dengan itu, ia pun beralih memegang sebelah kaki Kyung Soo agar leluasa melahap kejantanannya.

"Mmmngghh… Jo- JongIn-ah… andwae! Aaahh… aaahhh…" desah Kyung Soo, memohon pada JongIn agar segera menghentikannya sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh JongIn.

Bunyi decakan dan hisapan mulut JongIn terdengar sangat jelas. JongIn merasakan kejantanan Kyung Soo sudah agak membesar didalam mulutnya. Kyung Soo menolehkan wajahnya kesana-kemari. Nafasnya sama sekali tidak beraturan dan peluhnya sudah menetes berkali-kali.

"Aaahh… aaahh… a- aku hampir…"

Cengkraman Kyung Soo pada bahu JongIn melemas, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan miliknya.

JongIn lalu meraih minuman buatan Kyung Soo. Ia kemudian menumpahkannya didaerah selangkangan Kyung Soo.

"Angghh…" desah Kyung Soo merasakan sensasi dingin didaerah miliknya.

JongIn menjulurkan lidahnya kembali untuk menjilati sisa minuman yang menetes melewati lubang Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo menggigit bibirnya, lengannya kini mencengkram kuat sprei ranjang itu.

Kyung Soo merasakan lidah JongIn menekan-nekan lubangnya. Dan itu membuat Kyung Soo mengeluarkan desahan-desahannya kembali. JongIn melumuri jari-jarinya dengan sisa es yang tertinggal di dekat selangkangan Kyung Soo. Lalu, JongIn mulai memasukkan kedua jarinya dan bergerak menyerupai gunting untuk melebarkan lubang itu.

Tangan Kyung Soo reflek menggenggam lengan JongIn. Kyung Soo berteriak merasakan sesuatu berusaha menerobos lubangnya lebih dalam.

JongIn mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyung Soo. Giginya menarik bibir atas Kyung Soo perlahan lalu menghisapnya. Sambil melepaskan celananya, JongIn menjelajahi leher Kyung Soo.

"Akh!" pekik Kyung Soo ketika JongIn mulai memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubangnya. Dan itu membuat Kyung Soo berpegangan pada punggung JongIn.

Perlahan JongIn menanamkan miliknya didalam lubang Kyung Soo. Cengkraman Kyung Soo yang kuat menandakan bahwa milik JongIn sudah seutuhnya berada didalam Kyung Soo.

JongIn mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menghantam titik kenikmatan Kyung Soo hingga membuatnya mengeluarkan suara-suara yang mampu meningkatkan libidonya.

"Aaahh… aaahhh… JongIn… JongIn-ah… nnhhh…"

"Haahh… Ngaahh… shit..thhh…"

JongIn mempercepat hentakkannya, Kyung Soo beralih mencengkram sprei itu kembali. JongIn mendesah keras, ia sudah ingin orgasme. Tak lama kemudian ia pun menghentakkan pinggulnya kuat lalu mengeluarkan miliknya didalam lubang Kyung Soo.

"AAAAHH!" desah JongIn dan Kyung Soo lega.

Dada mereka naik turun dengan cepat, Kyung Soo merasakan dirinya sangat lelah, matanya mulai sayu.

"Appa mungkin sebentar lagi pulang, kau tidak boleh tertidur disini" kata JongIn menyadarkan Kyung Soo kembali.

Benar, Joon Myeon sebentar lagi pulang. Dan jangan sampai ia menemukan dirinya sedang berada dikamar JongIn dengan kondisi seperti itu. Bisa-bisa, ini akan menimbulkan masalah yang lebih besar.

"Kyung Soo-ah, JongIn, aku pulang"

Mendengar suara itu, dengan cepat Kyung Soo kembali memakai pakaiannya. Setelah itu ia bergegas menghampiri Joon Myeon walaupun pinggulnya terasa sakit.

"Joon Myeon-ssi, selamat datang"

Joon Myeon tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata itu. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyung Soo lalu memberikan sebuah ciuman di pipinya.

"Apa anak itu keluar? Apa dia makan?" tanya Joon Myeon.

"N- ne, dia hanya meminta dibuatkan minum"

"Aish, anak itu. Aku akan mencoba memanggilnya untuk makan malam, aku harap kali ini dia mau"

"Nde… kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan makan malamnya"

"Buat makanan yang enak ya chagi?" kata Joon Myeon sambil mengusap puncak kepala Kyung Soo, sebelum akhirnya ia pun pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Sementara itu, JongIn baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, ia melamun memikirkan perkataan Sehun.

Kepalanya lalu mengadah menatap langit-langit kamarnya. JongIn bergumam.

"Che, jadi ini alasannya"

Disisi lain, ketika Kyung Soo sedang memotong beberapa sayuran. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasakan hal yang aneh. Kyung Soo memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan mengambil nafas dalam.

Entah mengapa, sentuhan JongIn masih terasa ditubuhnya.

**TBC**

Annyeong!

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama… dan ini pendek *nangis*

Jeongmal mianhae, sebenernya saya sempet ngalamin yang namanya writer's block, juga gara-gara tugas sekolah yang se-abreg (?), dan lagi, ini baru aja beres UKK… teehee…

Dan akhirnya, saya cuma bisa berharap ceritanya ga jadi gaje nantinya.

Thank you for always support me and this story… Your comments and opinion is really-really needed.

Keep supporting EXO too! Auuummm~ (?)

Ppai Ppai!

Gamsahamnida XOXO :*

=If you find any mistakes from this story, please tell me quickly =


End file.
